L'ère des Démons - Tome 1 : Rébellion
by Nothern Heorm
Summary: Vingt-trois ans après la dernière Grande Guerre, l'Empire du Griffon est de nouveau en proie à une guerre civile. C'est dans ce contexte que fait son apparition un jeune soldat, appelé à jouer un rôle important et déterrer des secrets enfouis au fond de sa mémoire.
1. Chapitre 1 : Rébellion

_Disclaimer : Heroes of Might and Magic ne m'appartient pas, cet univers épique est à Ubisoft (pour le meilleur et pour le pire). _

_Je remercie un ami à moi qui ne verra sans doute jamais ceci puisqu'il ne connait pas le site, mais qui a tout lu à chaque fois que je termine un chapitre depuis deux ans et m'a aidé pour le scénario. Je fais également un appel à n'importe qui connaissant l'univers pour me servir de bêta-reader officiel pour corriger les erreurs et me signaler les éventuelles incohérences (y'en a pas mal mais je vais régler ça.). Si j'y arrive, il y aura un chapitre le mercredi, un le samedi et un le dimanche/lundi, dans la mesure du possible. Bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review !_

 **Partie 1**

 **Ascension**

 **Chapitre 1 : Rébellion**

Je lève mon bouclier, je dévie l'épée de mon adversaire et lui lance un coup de taille de mon épée. Il a visiblement prévu le coup, car il esquive mon attaque sans aucun souci. Il m'envoie un coup de taille par la droite, que j'esquive d'un pas en arrière. Mon ennemi abat son épée sur le sol, visiblement dans l'espoir de me fendre en deux. Malheureusement pour lui, son arme s'enfonce dans le sol à côté de moi, et je l'empêche de la retirer en la bloquant de mon pied. Je profite de cette occasion pour lui asséner un coup de mon pavois et enchaîne avec un coup d'estoc qui l'embroche. Mon adversaire émet un râle d'agonie et s'écroule sur le sol tandis que je retire mon épée de ses entrailles.

Mon nom est Nothern Heorm. Je suis soldat dans l'armée de l'Empire du Griffon, commandée par le général Godric. C'est tout, aucune autre description ne me sied mieux. Je n'ai jamais connu mes vrais parents, et je porte le nom de mon père adoptif, Alvor Heorm . Mes plus anciens souvenirs datent de quand j'avais onze ans. Je savais que j'avais onze ans, mais pour le reste, un trou noir, et j'errais dans les rues de Fond-Faucon sans but, lorsque Alvor le forgeron m'a recueilli et élevé. Depuis, il m'a enseigné l'art de la forge. Le lendemain de mes vingt-et-un ans, je suis parti m'engager dans l'armée du Griffon pour combattre la rébellion qui causait d'innombrables problèmes.

Après un rapide coup d'œil sur le champ de bataille, je constate que les choses vont plutôt mal. Les soldats alliés sont dispersés et combattent presque tous un soldat ennemi en duel. Alors, j'avance vers un soldat ennemi et profite du fait qu'il est occupé avec mon allié pour l'achever d'un coup vertical sur le crâne. Je me dirige vers un autre que je tue d'un coup horizontal qui le décapite.

Le temps que j'effectue tout cela, la plupart de mes alliés restants, une trentaine environ, s'est débarrassée de son adversaire et tous se sont rassemblés près de moi, contemplant les restes de la cavalerie ennemie qui se rassemble elle aussi en face. Il sont une vingtaine, commandés par un chevalier en tenue rouge (ou peut-être est-elle tachée de sang?). Ils ont l'air de s'organiser et de s'apprêter à nous charger.

Je réagis au quart de tour et crie à mes compagnons d'armes de se mettre en formation pour les recevoir. Ils ont compris la menace et s'exécutent, puis nous attendons que les cavaliers se décident à charger. En face, la cavalerie entame sa progression jusqu'à nous. Nous formons un rempart de nos pavois et glissons nos armes entre les boucliers. Au moment où les cavaliers auraient dû nous piétiner, une pluie de flèches les accueille et en fauche une dizaine.

Alors mes compagnons se ruent sur les cavaliers restants tandis que j'enfourche un cheval dont le cavalier est mort et charge le chevalier rouge, qui tue à tours de bras tous ceux qui l'attaquent avec son énorme hache. Je lance ma monture au galop et arrive sur le chevalier par son flanc droit. Il m'a vu venir et fait partir son cheval, évitant mon assaut. Nous nous arrêtons tous deux, nous observant l'un l'autre. Subitement, le chevalier charge, alors je l'imite et lève mon bouclier tandis qu'il s'apprête à me faucher d'un coup de hache.

Dans un fracas bruyant et brutal, sa hache se heurte à mon bouclier. Je résiste, mais l'impact m'envoie au sol tandis que ma monture continue de galoper. Je me relève le plus rapidement possible, et me dis que mon armure est trop légère pour que je puisse vaincre un tel bourreau malgré tout, je ne désespère pas et attends le prochain assaut du chevalier. Lorsqu'il arrive à mon niveau et tente de m'achever, je me baisse pour esquiver son coup, me relève et réussis à l'envoyer au sol d'un coup de mon bouclier. Malheureusement, le chevalier se relève plus vite que je ne l'espérais et entame le combat avec un coup vertical de sa hache. Je me baisse et lève mon pavois pour le bloquer, et donne un coup de taille dans sa jambe, qu'il esquive. S'ensuit une succession d'attaques, de parades et d'esquives, jusqu'à ce que mon bouclier, malheureusement en bois, soit déchiqueté.

Le chevalier m'envoie un autre coup vertical qui fend mon pavois en deux, le rendant inutile. Je lance le morceau de bouclier qui me reste sur mon ennemi et réussis à passer mon épée dans une ouverture de sa cuirasse, découverte grâce au mouvement qu'il a effectué pour se débarrasser de mon bouclier. Il semble avoir mal mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'enfoncer sa hache dans mon épaulière, mais je la sens tout de même provoquer une grande douleur dans mon épaule gauche. Malgré la douleur, je profite que mon adversaire ait baissé sa garde pour lui envoyer un coup de pied dans le torse et enchaîner avec un coup d'épée dans la jambe droite du chevalier. Il met un genou à terre, lance sa hache au sol et lève les mains en signe de reddition.

Alors il me crie :

\- Attends !

Comme je m'apprêtais à l'achever, je stoppe le mouvement de mon bras et écoute ce que mon adversaire a à dire.

\- Tu ne gagneras rien à me tuer ! C'est moi qui commandes les rebelles.

\- Relève-toi ! je le menace de mon épée. Comment te nommes-tu ?

\- Je suis Christopher Shadoral, général de l'Armée de la Libération.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Promotion

_Disclaimer : heroes of Might and Magic ne m'appartient pas, c'est à Ubisoft..._

 _Postez des reviews si vous le voulez, et surtout si vous êtes prêts à me servir de beta-readers... j'en ai besoin !_

 **Chapitre 2 : Promotion**

Le général et moi marchons en tête de la longue file que constituent les restes de l'armée. Les troupes ont été extrêmement réduites par les combats, il ne reste donc qu'une quinzaine de soldats et une cinquantaine d'archers.

\- Vous avez bien fait, soldat, dit le général Godric. Comment vous nommez-vous ?

\- Mon nom est Nothern Heorm, de la seconde centurie d'infanterie.

\- Cet homme était très dangereux, plus efficace que n'importe lequel de ses hommes, mais mort... il aurait été encore plus dangereux !

\- Comment cela ?

\- Ses troupes auraient été enragées, les rebelles auraient frappé plus fort, plus vite et au hasard, dans le seul but de venger leur général. Ç'aurait été une ouverture pour eux, et peut-être la fin de l'Empire tel que nous le connaissons.

Interloqué, je demande :

\- La vie d'un seul homme peut vraiment influer tant que ça sur une guerre ?

\- Seulement quand il est gradé comme celui-ci.

Après m'avoir révélé son identité, Shadoral a été capturé et nous sommes repartis vers Fond-Faucon. Godric m'a révélé que notre mission était de trouver le camp de base des rebelles. Comme nous avons été attaqués à quatre reprises en partant vers le sud, le général Godric en a déduit que nous nous rapprochions de leur camp principal, mais maintenant, notre effectif est bien trop réduit pour vaincre les rebelles. C'est pourquoi il a pris la décision de retourner à Fond-Faucon.

Ensuite, Godric m'a expliqué le fonctionnement de l'armée du Griffon, qui est répartie en trois armées, dirigées par trois généraux : Godric, grand stratège, qu'il connaisse les positions ennemies ou pas, Freyda, sa fille, intelligente mais impétueuse, et Laszlo, fanatique chargeant dans la gueule du loup sans réfléchir un instant. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment il a pu atteindre un tel sommet. Ainsi, nous rentrons à Fond-Faucon pour refaire notre armée tandis que celle de Freyda couvre nos arrières.

\- J'ai bien réfléchi, commence Godric, et j'ai décidé de vous promouvoir commandant de votre unité d'infanterie, d'autant que vous ne remplacez personne, la plupart de nos officiers sont morts dans la bataille.

J'en reste réellement sans voix.

\- Permettre de gagner une bataille au moment où nous allions être défaits... ce n'est pas rien. Sur le champ de bataille, j'ai pu observer votre talent pour diriger des hommes. Vous avez ça dans le sang.

Nous continuons à avancer, puis j'entends un bruit dans le bois alentour. Surpris, je m'arrête et observe les fourrés. Derrière un buisson, un reflet métallique attire mon attention, et je m'écrie :

\- Une embuscade ! Regroupez-vous autour des prisonniers ! puis, moins fort, à Godric qui a enfourché son destrier : Fuyez, je reste avec les hommes pour couvrir votre retraite !

\- Non ! Il faut abandonner le combat, emporter les prisonniers et un maximum d'hommes et fuir !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'en tirerai, ils ne sont pas si nombreux que ça !

Godric finit par partir au galop, visiblement résigné à mon opinion, et lorsque je dégaine mon épée, je m'aperçois que l'affrontement a déjà commencé. Mes soldats sont encerclés, attaqués de l'extérieur par des rebelles et de l'intérieur par les prisonniers. Rapidement, je me rends compte que j'ai mal évalué les forces ennemies, et crie :

\- Arrêtez ! Je suis l'officier qui dirige cette troupe ! Je me rends ! Arrêtez le combat !

De manière logique, les soldats ennemis ordonnent à mes hommes et moi de déposer les armes et nous regroupent en un point. L'un d'eux me dirige vers mes hommes, et frappe subitement sur mon crâne. La douleur envahit ma tête, et je perds connaissance.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Voyage

**Chapitre 3 : Voyage**

J'ai l'impression d'être l'unique élément stable dans un univers tourmenté, balloté dans tous les sens. Alors, un grand mal de crâne m'envahit. J'ouvre les yeux, et regarde autour de moi, mais tout est flou, indistinct.

Alors, tout me revient pendant que les contours des objets deviennent plus nets. Le combat, la capture du général rebelle, notre retraite, l'embuscade... Maintenant que tout est clair autour de moi, je vois que je suis dans un chariot, ce qui explique l'impression de ballottement.

On m'a retiré mon armure et mes armes, mais je ne suis pas attaché. Dans le chariot, il y a quatre de mes soldats, qui voyagent dans les mêmes conditions que moi.

Je tente de remuer pour me mettre dans une position plus agréable, mais mais mon épaule gauche est douloureuse... le coup de hache. Donc j'émets un râle de douleur, qui alerte visiblement quelqu'un puisque quelqu'un crie :

\- Y'en a un qui s'est réveillé, tu peux regarder, Orthorn ?

\- Nan, t'arrêtes pas de me demander, et à chaque fois tout le monde dort !

\- Ben cette fois il dort pas, il remue et fait du boucan depuis une minute.

Pendant la conversation, j'ai réussi à me mettre dans une position plus confortable, râlant de douleur au passage. Je me suis mis à observer le paysage, espérant trouver une indication quant au lieu où je me trouve. J'ai remarqué que le chariot dans lequel je me trouve n'est pas seul mais qu'il appartient en fait à un convoi de sept chariots, tous chargés de prisonniers, sauf deux, remplis de sacs. J'ai aussi vu que tout l'espace libre dans les chariots de prisonniers sont occupés par des sacs, sans doute des provisions. Le convoi est gardé par une cinquantaine de soldats rebelles, menés par Shadoral, que j'aperçois au loin.

Soudain, une main gantée surgit au-dessus moi moi et claque des doigts, et une voix demande :

\- T'es toujours là ou tu t'es rendormi ?

\- Si ça peut vous rassurer, votre ami n'hallucine pas, je suis bien réveillé.

Alors je m'assois pour voir mon interlocuteur qui me lance :

\- Ouais, ben j'espère que t'es bien calé, parce qu'on a pas fini le trajet !

\- En parlant de ça, vous pouvez me dire où on va ?

\- Top secret, mon pote !

\- Aucun de mes hommes ne s'est réveillé ? On voyage depuis combien de temps, en fait ?

\- Hein ? C'est toi qui les commandes ? Tu ressembles pas à un officier ! Ton général était pas là ?

Alors il part dans un délire sur ce qu'avait dit son officier supérieur, et je n'arrive pas à en placer une. Je m'énerve et crie :

\- Vous allez répondre, oui ou non ?

Il s'arrête et semble m'écouter.

\- On voyage depuis combien de temps ?

\- Ben... en comptant le jour où on vous a capturés... quatre jours.

Comme ça. Quatre jours. Alors je me fais un plan mental de l'Empire et demande :

\- On va dans quelle direction ?

\- Le Nord. T'en sauras pas plus, faut que je retourne en éclaireur !

Le Nord... en quatre jours, on doit avoir dépassé Fond-Faucon, à moins d'un détour vers l'Océan... ça explique la présence des reliefs blancs que j'ai vu à l'horizon. Mais le nord... en partant de là où nous étions, si nous allons droit au Nord, alors nous faisons directement route vers les montagnes des Nains ! Qu'iraient faire les rebelles si loin de leur base ?

Au vu du voyage qui doit rester à faire, je décide d'essayer de me reposer et finis par m'endormir dans le chariot.

҉ ۩ ҉

Le voyage semble être terminé. Le convoi a fait route pendant trois jours après mon réveil, et ce que je pensais est arrivé : Nous voici devant les Montagnes du Nord, et une porte gigantesque nous acueille sur le territoire des Nains : de chaque côté de l'entrée se trouve une gigantesque statue représentant un guerrier nain tenant une lance. Ensemble, les statues croient leurs lances au-dessus de l'entrée, rehaussant le côté majestueux, déjà grand, de cette énorme porte. Les soldats qui m'entouraient (je ne peux sans doute plus dire "mes hommes") se sont tous réveillés au cours des derniers jours de voyage et discutent entre eux, mais surtout de la porte, visiblement.

Une voix les interrompt, une voix que je connais bien puisque son propriétaire n'arrête pas de crier à longueur de journée :

\- Contemplez, soldats de l'Empire, le quartier général de l'Armée de la Libération, que vous appelez injustement rébellion !


	4. Chapitre 4 : Obscurité

**Chapitre 4 : Obscurité**

La traversée du tunnel qui passe sous la porte d'entrée du quartier général rebelle est très longue, sans doute dix bonnes minutes. À intervalles réguliers, des torches luisant d'une étrange manière éclairent le tunnel. De temps en temps, un groupe de guerriers, nains ou humains, nous croise dans le sens contraire.

Moi et les autres nous interrongeons, car les nains sont censés être les alliés de l'Empire, alors pourquoi le quartier général des rebelles serait dans une cité naine ?

Nos questionnements sont interrompus par la découverte de la cité. Nous sommes arrivés dans une gigantesque cavité aux murs taillés avec soin au fond de laquelle se blottit la ville. Elle est en réalité construite dans la paroi, et on voit d'ici les escaliers permettant d'accéder aux différents niveaux. Tout en haut, à mi-hauteur de la paroi, là où s'arrête le travail du mur, se trouve un château, à moitié (sans doute moins, en fait) dans le vide. Une grande excroissance rocheuse se trouve sous ce château, rehaussé de tours visiblement construites pour défendre la cité.

Entre nous et la ville se trouve un énorme ravin, au fond duquel nous pouvons apercevoir de la lumière, signe de deux possibilités : soit le gouffre est empli de lave, soit il est habité.

De notre côté du gouffre aussi, il y a des habitations Il semblerait que ces maisons là, par contre, soient construites pour des habitants de plus grande taille, donc des humains.

Évidemment, un pont permet de traverser le canyon. On le voit bien, il est éclairé de tout son long par des braseros. Il est si peu large et si peu épais qu'on le dirait sur le point de sombrer dans le ravin.

Devant le pont se trouvent deux statues (de taille bien plus modeste que celles de l'entrée) représentant un homme et un nain. Elles ont l'air plus récentes que celles de l'entrée. Chaque personnage tient son arme de sorte qu'elles se croisent au-dessus du pont. Au niveau de l'arme de chacun, une énorme bannière éclairée par des torches et représentant le symbole des rebelles, parfaitement calqué sur les statues.

Car oui, il faudrait qu'on s'y attarde. La bannière des rebelles est composée d'une épée (sur la gauche) croisée avec un marteau (sur la droite), le tout sur fond bleu ciel. Donc (personne ne l'avait compris jusque-là), le symbole rebelle montre l'alliance qu'ils ont avec les nains. Et flûte, ça fait six mois qu'on est en guerre, et PERSONNE n'y avait pensé !

Encore une fois, ça commence à être énervant, je suis interrompu dans mes pensée par un soldat qui crie :

\- Descendez du chariot ! Il traverse pas le pont, faut faire ça à pied !

Je me rapproche du bord du trou et en constate la largeur : il faut largement la taille d'un fleuve ! Nous nous engageons sur le pont, même si certains soldats sont réticents et n'osent pas s'engager sur le pont. Une fois de l'autre côté, mes jambes sont extrêmement douloureuses, mais après une semaine dans un chariot, ce n'est pas étonnant !

Nous entrons maintenant dans la partie naine de la ville et, sur notre passage, les rues se vident petit à petit. Plus nous montons d'escaliers, plus les rares nains qui ne s'en vont pas sont bien habillés. Alors nous arrivons au château et je suis séparés des autres qui s'enfoncent dans la montagne tandis qu'on me guide vers la droite et l'avancée rocheuse en me disant qu'on me réservait un autre traitement. Je commence sincèrement à craindre pour ma vie. Un officier, c'est une belle prise et soit on va me laisser dans un cachot, soit on va m'exécuter. C'est le plus logique, en tout cas.

On me fait entrer dans une grande salle ronde avec une table de la même forme où cinq personnes sont assises. Trois humains et deux nains.

Il y a deux hommes et une femme, et un des deux nains porte un casque. Les nains sont peu différenciables, à part par la couleur de leurs poils. Celui avec le casque est roux, un peu hirsute mais avec un semblant d'ordre. Le second a les cheveux bruns foncé avec un catogan. Il a la barbe tressée. Parmi les hommes, il y a Christopher Shadoral, que je reconnais bien, maintenant.

La femme, en revanche… je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de ses yeux bleu profond. Elle a de magnifiques cheveux châtains et une peau claire sans cicatrices pour venir l'entacher. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment et je ne la connais pas, mais je crois que… je l'aime. Il faut que je la chasse de mon esprit, que j'arrête de la fixer. Je me reconcentre et dis :

\- Et pourquoi on m'a amené ici ?

\- Eh bien, pendant la bataille, j'ai observé ta façon de combattre, commence Shadoral, et je pense...

\- Il pense que tu as du sang de héros dans les veines, même si je ne le crois pas, tu ne te serais pas rendu aussi rapidement, dit le nain sans casque d'une seule traite.

\- Sacrifiant ainsi tous ses hommes ? Lui répondit la femme. Tu n'es qu'un idiot, des fois, Glorund ! Et ne brûle pas les étapes !

\- Hé ben ? Il faut quand même lui dire ! Et puis là, au moins, c'est réglé !

\- Elle pousse un long soupir, puis plonge son regard dans le mien. Même si je détourne les yeux, je vois qu'elle a l'air déstabilisée, mais elle se reprend :

\- Tu as un grand potentiel, Nothern. Ça, nous le savons. Ce que nous voulons savoir, en revanche, c'est à quel point il l'est. Et si tu peux accepter les raisons pour lesquelles nous nous battons, qui sont plus que valables.

\- Et ? Si je ne veux pas, vous allez m'exécuter, c'est ça ?

\- Eh bien, je pense que tu voudrais savoir pourquoi nous nous sommes rebellés, ou encore, effectivement, vivre.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, donc.

\- C'est vrai, dit Christopher. Tu n'as pas le choix. Mais nous verrons tout cela demain. Il faut que tu te repose avant ce qui t'attend.

Tous se lèvent alors, ainsi je peux considérer la taille du deuxième homme. Il est très grand, en tout cas il en a l'air au milieu de tous ces nains. Nains dont la taille a diminué entre la position assise et la position debout.

Shadoral s'approche de moi et dit :

\- Viens, je vais t'emmener dans mes appartements. Nous allons pouvoir discuter en chemin, on a du temps.

\- Nous nous engageons alors dans un dédale de couloirs dans lesquels je ne saurais me retrouver

\- Pourquoi vous me parlez tous comme si j'étais votre allié ou même votre ami ?

\- Parce que nous pensons que tu le seras bientôt. Autrement, je pense que tu aimerais savoir qu'elle s'appelle Arya.

\- Mais...

\- Ne nie pas, je sais reconnaître ce que tu ressens quand je le vois. Je pense que c'est une bonne raison pour toi de rester avec nous !

Troublé, je décide de changer de sujet :

\- Et sinon, à quoi est-ce que je dois m'attendre pour demain ?

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire, Nothern.

\- Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi savez-vous comment je m'appelle ?

\- On a de bons informateurs. Et les soldats t'ont entendu le dire à ton général.

Nous arrivons devant une porte avec le symbole de la rébellion gravé ainsi que le nom "Christopher Shadoral". Nous entrons, et je découvre des appartements à la décoration sobre, simple et fonctionnel. Christopher m'emmène dans un salon meublé avec un fauteuil suffisamment grand pour y dormir, et d'une commode.

\- Repose-toi, et dors. Je pense que tu seras plus en forme après une bonne nuit de sommeil qu'après une semaine assoupi dans une charrette.

Je me couche donc pendant qu'il repart de l'appartement, donc j'entends tourner la clé dans la serrure, et m'endors d'un sommeil sans rêves. Ou peut-être bien envahi par Arya, c'est possible.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Incompréhension

_Disclaimer : Heroes of Might and Magic (on dira HoMM plus tard c'est plus simple) appartient **encore** à ubisoft._

 _Et désolé pour le retard, j'étais un peu... distrait ces derniers jours. Ou alors j'ai juste oublié de poster. Je sais plus. Du coup j'en mets 3 d'un coup, histoire de rattraper le retard en espérant reprendre le rythme normal mercredi._

 **Chapitre 5 : Incompréhension**

La salle dans laquelle je me trouve est parfaitement ronde, avec des pierres dans les tons rouges. Seul meuble de la salle, il y a un espèce de siège en pierre, où l'on pourrait presque s'allonger. Arya, Shadoral et Glorund sont avec moi.

Installe-toi là-dessus, me dit Glorund

Je m'exécute et attends. Alors, ma vision se brouille, et je m'efforce à maintenir mes yeux ouverts, sans succès. S'ensuit un grand noir puis je réussis enfin à réouvrir mes yeux. Je suis maintenant seul dans la pièce. Combien de temps s'est donc écoulé ? Ai-je dormi ? Alors je me relève et passe par la porte, qui me semble ne plus être du même côté de la pièce. Je me retrouve dans un grand et large couloir, empli de pierres placées là sans raisons apparentes. Derrière le premier rocher se trouvent de nombreuses armes. J'attends un peu, et des hommes de l'Empire sortent de portes dérobées. Comment sont-ils arrivés ici ? Ils sortent des armes et crient :

\- Sus au traître !

Je ne réfléchis pas plus loin, et ramasse une épée et un bouclier, j'en profite même pour caler une arbalète dans mon dos. L'un d'entre eux arrive sur moi et je le tue d'un seul coup d'épée qui coupe son bras droit. Je bloque une flèche avec mon bouclier et combats deux autres hommes au corps à corps. Je parviens à les vaincre en écopant seulement d'un coup de masse à la jambe gauche, pas assez grave pour m'y attarder. J'avance dans le couloir, me mets à couvert derrière une pierre et tire à l'arbalète sur le premier archer. Le carreau le touche (miracle, je n'ai jamais été entraîné) dans la jambe, ce qui a pour effet de le faire lâcher son arc et de le faire chuter. Une flèche rase mon oreille, et la fait légèrement saigner. Je charge un second carreau d'arbalète et attend qu'une flèche siffle au-dessus de ma tête pour viser la gorge de mon adversaire et tirer. Encore une chance que cet appareil soit précis, l'archer s'écroule et meurt avant d'avoir touché le sol. Je m'avance vers l'archer que j'avais touché auparavant et l'achève en plantant mon épée dans son coeur. Tous mes ennemis éliminés, je prends le temps de réfléchir à ce qui se passe.

Les Impériaux semblent avoir trouvé la base des rebelles, éliminé tous ces derniers, chassé les nains et pris possession de la cité. Tout cela sans que je m'en rende compte avec le fait qu'ils croyaient que la base était au sud. De plus, les soldats portent les uniformes rouges de l'armée d'élite de la Reine, qui est sous les ordres de Laszlo. Tout cela est louche, mais d'un coup, une image d'Arya envahit mon esprit. Où est-elle ? Je dois la retrouver et fuir cet endroit au plus vite ! Alors je cours au bout du couloir et découvre qu'effectivement, la cité est occupée par les Impériaux.

Je m'engage alors dans une mission d'infiltration, réussissant à ne pas me faire repérer par les soldats, me cachant dans des maisons ou derrière des caisses et des étals. Je descends jusqu'au niveau du sol sans encombre, mais arrive sur une grande zone vide avant le pont. De l'autre côté, j'aperçois des hommes qui semblent tenter d'ouvrir une porte, dirigés par un grand homme chauve. Comme les soldats sont occupés, je cours au milieu de la rue et arrive au pont. Il m'a d'un seul coup l'air beaucoup plus fragile qu'auparavant, et décide d'examiner chaque pierre du pont.

Arrivé à peu près au milieu du pont, le sol se dérobe sous moi et je lance mon bras en avant. Par chance, encore une fois, je réussis à me suspendre à mes bras et, avec un énorme effort, à me hisser de nouveau sur le pont. Malheureusement, il semblerait que je n'aie pas le temps de souffler, car le sol craque de manière sinistre, et je m'élance sur ce qui reste du pont pour ne pas tomber. J'arrive enfin sur un sol ferme, enfin, et découvre que les deux tiers du pont se sont effondrés, et qu'il ne reste plus que les extrémités de chaque côté. De toute manière, j'ai réussi à passer le pont et coincé nombre d'Impériaux à l'intérieur, bien qu'il y ait sans doute des passages dans la montagne. Je m'approche des hommes avec la ferme intention de les faire partir pour voir ce qu'i l'intérieur, de l'autre côté d'un porte qu'ils semblent essayer de forcer. Mais au moment où j'arrive, le grand chauve se retourne. Je découvre qu'il a une grande cicatrice qui lui couvre l'oeil gauche, et il dit :

\- Tiens, tiens, regardez qui voilà ! Le traître !

\- Je ne suis pas un traître !

\- Bien sûr, et moi, je suis la Reine, peut-être ?

Sur ce, il m'attaque avec une flamberge crantée. Je roule au sol pour l'esquiver et me retourne pour contre-attaquer. Mon adversaire a prévu cette manoeuvre et envoie un coup de taille qui m'aurait décapité si je n'avais pas levé mon bouclier au dernier moment. Le coup a une telle force que je tombe au sol, déstabilisé. Après avoir roulé sur le côté pour esquiver un coup vertical, je riposte en plantant mon épée dans son pied. Il tombe sur un genou, non sans réussir à m'asséner un coup de poing au visage, et je réussis à me relever. Malheureusement pour moi, il s'est redressé plus rapidement et utilise un autre coup vertical. Mû par un réflexe de combattant, je tourne sur moi-même vers la droite et assène un coup d'épée dans son épaule, n'ayant pas réussi à ajuster mon coup pour le décapiter. Il réajuste son coup et taillade mon bras gauche, causant sans doute une hémorragie. La douleur est difficilement soutenable, mais si je meurs dans ce combat, au moins je tenterai d'emporter mon adversaire dans la tombe avec moi !

Je lui envoie donc un coup de pommeau dans le ventre, qui le plie en deux, puis retourne mon épée dans ma main et l'enfonce dans sa nuque. Il émet un gargouillis et s'effondre au sol tandis que je retire mon épée.

Ses soldats m'ont entendu et ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux pour moi. Ma vision se brouille, je tombe à genoux et les sons deviennent flous autour de moi. Est-ce donc ça, la mort ? La douleur dans mon bras a disparu, je ne peux plus rien en faire. Quelque chose de froid traverse mon dos, rapidement suivi par quelque chose de chaud et poisseux. Tout disparaît, j'ai l'impression de m'endormir.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Réveil

_Disclaimer :_ _Heroes of Might and Magic (on dira HoMM plus tard c'est plus simple) appartient_ _ **encore**_ _à ubisoft._

 _Et désolé pour le retard, j'étais un peu... distrait ces derniers jours. Ou alors j'ai juste oublié de poster. Je sais plus. Du coup j'en mets 3 d'un coup, histoire de rattraper le retard en espérant reprendre le rythme normal mercredi._

 **Chapitre 6 : Réveil**

Une vision floue m'apparaît, celle de pierres. Puis une forme vaguement humaine intervient, et agite ce qui me semble être un bras au-dessus de moi. J'entends une voix, floue mais je la reconnaîs. C'est celle d'Arya. Je dois réellement être mort, car elle me semble illuminée. Alors la vue et l'ouïe me reviennent totalement, ce qui me perment d'entendre les paroles d'Arya :

\- Nothern, reviens ! C'est terminé !

\- Hein ?

Réponse... intelligente. Mais... stop ! Je ne suis pas mort ? La salle est comme au moment où je me suis installé. J'aurais rêvé ?

\- Quest-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Un problème. Lève-toi et viens.

J'obéis sans comprendre. Mes muscles sont engourdis et me font mal au moment de me lever. J'essaie d'analyser ce qui m'est arrivé, mais mes souvenirs sont clairs : je devrais être mort, et Arya disparue !

Arya m'entraîne dans une salle voisine. Le couloir est très différent de celui où se trouvaient les Impériaux, à ma grande surprise.

La pièce suivante est plus un bureau qu'autre chose. Glorund est assis sur une chaise haute pour noter quelque chose sur un parchemin. Shadoral est adossé à un mur et semble nous attendre.

En entrant, Arya demande :

\- Quest-ce que vous avez noté ?

Sur ce, elle arrache le parchemin des mains de Glorund et, visiblement surprise, dit :

\- Je n'ai donc pas rêvé. puis, à mon intention : Tu dois être sous le choc. Je vais t'expliquer.

Effectivement, je n'ai toujours pas compris ce qui m'était arrivé. Ceci mérite une explication.

\- Ce siège sur lequel tu t'es installé tout à l'heure, n'est pas un siège normal. Il est enchanté et crée des hallucinations. Tout ce que tu as fait entre le moment où tu t'es assis et maintenant est faux. Pendant ce temps, nous avons été... connectés à ton hallucination, nous avons pu la voir. Enfin, non, c'est plus compliqué que ça... Ainsi, nous avons été surpris quand nous t'avons vu courir sur le pont et attaquer le général Impérial. Par contre, j'ai cru qu'on ne te reverrait jamais vivant quand nous t'avons vu mourir. Heureusement, tu es sauf, et c'est tout ce qui compte, à part ce qu'ont noté Glorund et Christopher.

\- Tu n'es pas objective, tu le sais, Arya, intervient Shadoral. Mais en ce qui nous concerne, je pense que tout ce qui lui manque, c'est pas mal d'entraînement. Il a largement la force d'esprit suffisante pour comprendre ce que nous avons à lui montrer.

Bon, je sais maintenant que je ne suis pas mort, et je vais bientôt voir ce qui motive les rebelles. Maintenant, ça me semble évident, si leur cause me paraît juste, je les rejoindrai. Mais après, ils ont l'air de vraiment compter sur moi, ce qui me pose une question : quel rôle vais-je jouer?


	7. Chapitre 7 : Éclaircissement

_Disclaimer :_ _Heroes of Might and Magic (on dira HoMM plus tard c'est plus simple) appartient_ _ **encore**_ _à ubisoft._

 _Et désolé pour le retard, j'étais un peu... distrait ces derniers jours. Ou alors j'ai juste oublié de poster. Je sais plus. Du coup j'en mets 3 d'un coup, histoire de rattraper le retard en espérant reprendre le rythme normal mercredi._

 **Chapitre 7 : Éclaircissement**

Encore une salle ronde sans mobilier. C'est monotone, une ville naine. Enfin, il y a quand même un _rectangle noir_ sur un mur, chose... très intéressante, en soi. Arya est partie faire quelque chose d'autre, en plus, donc c'est encore moins intéressant. Il reste toujours Glorund et Christopher pour me tenir compagnie. Ce dernier commence :

\- Notre alliance avec les nains nous a permis d'accéder à leur magie des runes, qui nous fait le plus grand bien, en matière de repérage par exemple.

\- Nous pouvons enregistrer une scène grâce aux Erkonnan, et les Marvunskiar nous permettent de voir ces enregistrments. Ce rectangle que tu vois est un Marvunskiar.

Sur ce, il sort un petit cube gravé de runes naines et le place dans une fente dans le mur. D'un coup, le Marvuskiar nous montre la tête d'un nain qui barargouine quelque chose en langage nain, que Glorund me traduit :

\- Repérage numéro trois cent cinquant-quatre à la frontière avec les elfes noirs, dans le quarante-septième tunnel de la frontière ouest.

Le nain se dégage et sort du champ de vision, laissant apparaître la sortie d'un tunnel débouchant sur une grande caverne, un peu en surplomb. Pendant un certain temps, il ne se passe rien, et ce n'est pas plus intéressant que la salle dans laquelle je me trouve.

Enfin, j'aperçois un mouvement, sur la droite du tunnel. C'est une elfe noire habillée... d'une manière assez provocante. Hum. Et une escorte. Autre moment d'attente où je préfère ne pas trop regarder pour garder mes repères, puis un autre elfe noir qui me semble être un éclaireur arrive par la gauche. La femme crie presque :

\- Il était temps ! puis, à voix haute mais sans crier : Je commençais à croire que nous avions été trahis.

\- Il n'en est rien, Grande Inquisitrice. J'ai été retardé par ces idiots de nains.

\- Je me fiche de ce qui vous a retardé ! Quel est votre rapport ?

\- L'accord a finalement été passé, Inquisitrice. Quand les rebelles humains seront matés, notre associée déchaînera l'apocalypse sur ces terres, et nous pourront détruire une bonne fois pour toutes ces arrogants nains !

\- Et les démons aussi ont accepté l'accord ?

\- Oui, et ils disent que nous sommes dignes de devenir leurs alliés et de régner sur Ashan avec eux !

\- C'est donc réglé. La guerre n'est pas déclarée, mais dès que la reine Isabel en aura fini avec les rebelles, et invoquera les démons, nous pourrons enfin nous occuper des nains !

\- La Reine Isabel nous affirme que la rébellion sera matée dans quelques mois au plus et que, dans l'infime éventualité où ils arriveraient jusqu'à elle, elle appellerait les démons au plus vite !

\- Et où en sont ces nains, actuellement ?

\- Ils sont sortis de leur territoire pour essayer de prendre le vôtre, Inquisitrice.

\- Nous allons les ramener chez eux. Merci pour ces informations, tu peux disposer.

Et elle lui lance ce qui semble être une bourse avant que tout le monde ne reparte. La tête du nain réapparaît et, soudainement, le Marvunskiar redevient noir. Glorund récupère donc son cube tandis que Shadoral me dit :

\- Ceci est la raison pour laquelle nous nous battons. Si elle tombait entre les mains de l'ennemi, nous serions découverts et éradiqués, et l'apocalypse, que je soupconne être une nouvelle invasion démoniaque, se déchaînerait sur nous. Tous nos efforts n'auront fait que retarder la fin.

\- La rébellion a donc des fins bien plus grandes que de renverser l'Empire...

\- Sauver le monde, renchérit Glorund. Tout ça, tout ça...

\- Et depuis quand la reine Isabel magouillerait avec les elfes noirs et les démons ? C'est débile cette histoire !

\- Tu sembles prendre ça bien trop à la légère...

\- Si on ne peut plus penser à voix haute...

Alors, la porte s'ouvre sur Arya qui me dit d'un coup :

\- Alors, tu es convaincu ?

\- Eh bien... sauver le monde m'a l'air d'être une bonne cause... donc je vous suivrai !


	8. Chapitre 8 : Mon armée

_Disclaimer : HoMM (je vous avais prévenus) ne m'appartient toujours pas, ça reste à Ubisoft  
_

 _J'ai remarqué que de plus en plus de monde (même si c'est pas encore grand-chose) s'intéressait à mon histoire alors qu'il n'y a toujours aucun review. Donc voilà, donnez moi votre avis si vous le voulez, que j'aie un peu l'impression d'être lu autrement que par les statistiques du site !_

 **Chapitre 8 : Mon armée**

C'est une gigantesque salle taillée dans la roche. Avec ses magnifiques colonnes et ses statues ouvragées, la salle du trône possède une magnificence inégalée dans tout l'Empire. On m'a revêtu, pour l'occasion, d'une belle armure d'apparat, et une grande cape aux couleurs de la rébellion orne mon dos. Des centaines d'hommes et de nains sont rassemblés entre les gigantesques colonnes de marbre et d'or.

Devant le trône est placé Shadoral, à sa droite se trouve Arya, et à sa droite sont Glorund et Wulfstan, Roi des Nains. Je marche d'un pas digne vers les escaliers menant au trône, prenant garde à ne pas le quitter des yeux.

Lorsque j'arrive en haut des marches devant Shadoral, je m'arrête, attendant une réaction. Rien. Alors je me rappelle que je me tiens devant la plus importante personne de la rébellion, alors je mets un genou à terre. Christopher commence :

\- Jures-tu de servir la rébellion et de la défendre de ta vie s'il le faut ?

\- Je le jure.

\- Jures-tu de te joindre à notre haut commandement et d'en accepter toutes les responsabilités ?

\- Je le jure.

\- Et jures-tu de diriger habilement tes hommes afin de nous assurer la victoire ?

\- Je le jure.

\- Alors, en mon titre de général, dit-il en passant dans mon dos, tu deviens mon égal.

Sur ce, et selon la cérémonie de l'adoubement, il donne un coup du plat de son épée sur ma nuque. La colée. Il repasse devant moi puis, toujours selon les rites, pose son épée sur mon épaule droite, puis sur la gauche.

\- Relève toi.

Tandis que je m'exécute, il me tend son épée et continue :

\- Cette épée sera le symbole de ton honneur et de ton influence sur tes soldats. Fais-en bon usage.

Je saisis l'arme, me relève et la range dans son fourreau. Je me retourne et, suivi par les autres généraux et par le Roi des Nains, je marche vers la grande porte. Alors les soldats dans la salle lancent des applaudissements, des cris de joie, et autres manifestations de joie ou de félicitations. Une fois sortis, Arya dit :

\- Je préfère couper court à toutes les cérémonies privées. Je propose, d'une part, que Nothern puisse arrêter de nous vouvoyer, en tant qu'égaux, mis à part vous, évidemment(ce dernier point revenant à Wulfstan), et, d'autre part, qu'on lui montre ses nouveaux appartements.

\- Je m'en occupe, répond Christopher. puis, à mon intention : Viens, je vais te guider.

Il m'emmène donc à travers quelques couloirs que je m'efforce de retenir et nous arrivons finalement à mes appartements, que je remarque être placés juste en face de ceux d'Arya, sans doute une mesure prise par Shadoral.

\- Bon, tu peux t'approprier les lieux, et te reposer. Demain, nous irons au terrain d'entraînement. C'est simple, quand tu sortiras du bastion, tu le verras directement !

Nous nous saluons et il me laisse seul chez moi. Je découvre le même type de décoration de chez Christopher. L'appartement est construit presque sur le même plan, mais à l'envers. J'ouvre une armoire que je trouve remplie de vêtements plus ou moins beaux et ouvragés, pour différentes occasions. Il y a également deux mannequins ou poser ses armures. L'un deux porte déjà une armure composée principalement de plaques de métal, qui me semble être une bonne armure.

Je retire mon armure d'apparat que je place sur le second mannequin, me change et vais me regarder dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Je me rends soudain compte que ma barbe a poussé pendant tout ce temps. Moi qui m'efforçais auparavant à raser toute pilosité poussant sur mon visage, je me rends compte qu'elle me va plutôt bien, en réalité. Mais bon, je suis fatigué par la journée, et décide de dormir. Aujourd'hui, une page de ma vie s'est tournée. Je suis maintenant un rebelle !


	9. Chapitre 9 : Entraînement

_Disclaimer : HoMM (je vous avais prévenus) ne m'appartient toujours pas, ça reste à Ubisoft  
_

 _J'ai remarqué que de plus en plus de monde (même si c'est pas encore grand-chose) s'intéressait à mon histoire alors qu'il n'y a toujours aucun review. Donc voilà, donnez moi votre avis si vous le voulez, que j'aie un peu l'impression d'être lu autrement que par les statistiques du site !_

 **Chapitre 9 : Entraînement**

\- Voilà notre nouveau général ! Messieurs, je vous présente Nothern Heorm !

\- Général ? Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris jusque-là… J'étais commandant et c'est une sacrée promotion...

\- Va choisir tes armes, là-bas, puis je vais mesurer tes compétences au combat !

\- Tu ne les connais pas déjà ?

\- Moi oui, mais eux non !

Une fois arrivé à la grande table où sont exposées toutes les armes en bois qui servent à s'exercer, et choisis une épée et un écu. De son côté, Christopher a une épée et une hache à une main.

Pendant que je m'approche du centre du cercle de duels, j'entends les officiers parier sur la victoire de l'un ou l'autre de nous deux. Je me mets en garde, et attends une attaque de Shadoral.

Sans crier gare, il court vers moi, feinte avec sa hache et tente de m'asséner un coup à l'épée, que je pare aisément de la mienne. Décidant de jouer stratégiquement, je réussis à utiliser la hache de Christopher contre lui, et au moment où il utilise un coup vertical de sa hache, je lève mon bouclier. Le tranchant de sa hache se fiche dans le bois, ce qui me permet de tirer sur mon bouclier et de faire lâcher l'arme à Shadoral. Malheureusement, cette manoeuvre m'a pris trop de temps, et je laisse Christopher réussir à retirer mon épée de ma main. Comme si de rien n'était, je récupère la hache plantée dans mon bouclier et, mauvaise idée, la lance sur mon adversaire. Il esquive et charge. Je n'ai plus d'armes. Je plante mon écu dans le sol et court dans la direction opposée. Je vois que Christopher a trébuché dessus, et en profite pour le plaquer au sol. Encore une fois, il réagit trop vite et esquive, me laissant m'effrondrer lamentablement dans la terre. Je me mets sur le dos et réalise que l'épée de Christopher touche presque mon cou.

\- Tu es mort. Tu n'as pas réfléchi assez longtemps pour comprendre que cette technique ne fonctionnerait pas, tu es donc mort.

\- Donc, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

\- Affronter les officiers ici présents, et revenir me défier quand tu les auras tous vaincus.

Il y a ici trois autres officiers. L'un deux est grand et m'a l'air bien costaud. Le second est bien construit et visiblement assez habile. Et le troisième, c'est la seconde femme officier de l'Armée de la Libération. Elle m'a l'air assez agile, mais c'est tout ce que je peux voir d'un coup d'oeil.

҉ ۩ ҉

Tous m'ont vaincu. Je me sens un peu ridicule d'être défait par autant de gens alors que personne ne me résistait sur le champ de bataille. Le premier est tellement agressif qu'il a littéralement détruit mes armes en bois quand je parais, et ne m'a en aucun cas laissé m'approcher de lui à une distance plus courte que celle de sa hache double.

Le second est un vrai rempart, impossible de traverser sa défense. Il a attendu que je m'essoufle avant de m'infliger des coups à répétition, si bien que je suis tombé à force de coups.

La troisième a une technique de combat parfaitement équilibrée, me donnant du mal à placer des coups et les parant ou les esquivant sans aucun problème.

Pour résumer, je suis loin de défier à nouveau Shadoral.

Régulièrement, nous arpentons les couloirs pour que j'apprenne à connaître les lieux. Je remarque qu'Arya semble s'arranger pour ne pas me croiser dans les couloirs, et quand elle me voit arriver, elle trouve toujours quelque chose pour partir en vitesse. Une belle preuve que mes sentiments sont réciproques même si je pense qu'elle n'est pas au courant.

Je continue de m'entraîner pendant un bon mois, avant de comprendre quelque chose de fondamental sur le combat : il faut une stratégie face à chaque profil d'adversaire.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Combats

_Disclaimer : HoMM est à Ubisoft, blablabla..._

 _J'ai enfin réussi à rattraper le retard de publication, et si quelqu'un lit jusque-là alors s'il vous plait une petite review ça fait pas de mal ;)_

 **Chapitre 10 : Combats**

Je suis placé en face du premier officier, avec en main seulement une épée à une main. Lui est armé de sa hache double favorite. D'un coup, il se lance vers moi et tente un coup vertical. Horriblement simple. J'esquive d'un pas sur la droite et, pendant que mon adversaire se relève, le désarme. Il est encore un ennemi redoutable, mais mon plan se déroule comme prévu. Il revient vers moi et, chose inattendue, charge tête baissée, comme un taureau. Je me place sur son côté et donne un coup de pommeau sur son dos, ce qui fait s'affaler lamentablement l'officier dans la terre. Alors je pose mon épée sur sa nuque e lui dis :

\- Vous êtes mort.

Je l'aide à se relever et décide d'attendre un peu avant de m'occuper des autres. Je les regarde s'entraîner et comprends qu'ils essaient de trouver une parade à la technique que j'ai utilisée contre mon premier adversaire. Au bout d'une demi-heure d'exercices, je m'avance vers celui que j'appellerai le "Rempart Vivant" et le défie en duel.

Il s'arme d'un pavois et d'une masse (en bois, ce n'est pas bien probant) tandis que je prends une épée et une hache. Le combat débute, et tout se passe encore une fois comme prévu. Il attaque de manière régulière et toujours de la même manière, mais j'esquive de toute sorte de façons. Au moment où je commence à le sentir un peu énervé, je frappe le plus fort que je peux de mon épée. Il pare aisément avec son pavois, mais est déstabilisé par la force que j'ai placée dans mon coup. Je profite de ce moment d'inattention pour caler ma hache de l'autre côté du bouclier et le lui arracher des mains. Mon adversaire ne s'y attendait pas mais change de stratégie. Pendant que je m'échine à donner des coups, il esquive et continue de frapper régulièrement. Ce que j'en pense, c'est qu'il va tenter de placer une botte à un moment ou un autre, et reste donc sur mes gardes.

J'avais raison. Il effectue un grand moulinet avec sa masse puis attaque à répétition. Mais cette action laisse une ouverture dans son rempart, et je décide de m'en servir. Je frappe d'un coup sur sa masse, ce qui le stoppe dans son élan, et en profite pour passer mon épée sous le bras gauche de mon adversaire. Résultat, il place sa main droite sous son bras et lâche son arme. Alors , tandis qu'il recule, je lui fais un croc-en-jambe, le faisant tomber, et lui annonce :

\- Vous êtes mort, vous aussi.

Il me félicite et me met en garde contre mon troisième adversaire, qui a observé les deux duels et saura sans doute prévoir mes coups. C'est contre elle uniquement que mon plan a au moins une chance sur deux d'échouer. Je vais également devoir improviser pour prendre le dessus. Mais l'entraînement est terminé pour aujourd'hui, je la défierai demain.

҉ ۩ ҉

Aujourd'hui, je m'échauffe particulièrement pour l'entraînement, car un des duels les plus difficiles m'attend. Dès que je me sens prêt, je me place devant la femme et la défie en duel. Elle aussi m'a l'air de s'être bien échauffée aujourd'hui. Je m'équipe d'un bouclier rond, d'une épée et place une hache à ma ceinture ; elle s'équipe d'une épée bâtarde ainsi que d'une dague.

Alors que je me prépare à un assaut rusé, venant d'un côté, elle effectue une attaque frontale, et transperce mon bouclier de son épée et tente de me l'arracher. Je résiste mais cet assaut me déstabilise et je trébuche tandis qu'elle retire son épée. Du coin de l'oeil, je vois arriver la dague qu'elle avait pris en main gauche, et réussis à parer in extremis. Avec force, je renvoie sa dague à sa propriétaire, qui, même après avoir été désarmée, esquive habilement le coup. Alors elle prend son épée à deux mains et se met sur la défensive. J'attends un autre assaut de sa part, mais rien ne vient. Je décide de tenter une feinte, et vois qu'elle n'est pas dupe. Alors, je recule petit à petit et elle réagit directement. Elle charge à nouveau, alors je me retourne et cours vers la barrière qui ceinture le cercle où ont lieu les duels. Je sais qu'elle me talonne de près, mais je peux tenter le coup.

Arrivé à une distance raisonnable de la barrière, j'effectue un grand saut et atterris de justesse sur la planche supérieure. Alors je tente quelque chose de fou. Je me lance dans une pirouette arrière. Je crois que ça ne marchera pas. Une fois totalement retourné en l'air, je suis au-dessus de mon adversaire, surpris, et tente de lui mettre un coup d'épée. Je touche son bras gauche. Mon pied droit touche le sol derrière elle. J'envoie un coup du plat de mon arme sur le torse de mon ennemie. Elle est propulsée au sol. Mon pied gauche atteint le sol. Je cours vers mon adversaire au sol et pointe mon épée sur elle. Dans un réflexe étrange, j'esquive sa lame de bois qui fusait vers moi, et le temps semble reprendre son cours après un ralenti.

\- Vous êtes morte.

\- Une seconde de plus, et c'était l'inverse qui se produisait.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

Je l'aide à se relever, et elle me félicite grandement.

\- Ça fait longtemps que personne ne m'avait battue en combat singulier. Même si cette technique était un peu suicidaire.

\- J'ai tenté instinctivement. Ce n'est qu'après que j'ai réalisé la bêtise de cette action.

Fatigué, je rentre chez moi pour me changer et me promener un peu. À ce moment, je croise Christopher dans le couloir qui me dit :

\- Il semblerait que tu aies gagné le droit de me défier à nouveau ! Quand comptes-tu faire ça ?

\- Demain. Je suis trop fatigué, aujourd'hui.

\- Bien.

҉ ۩ ҉

Nous sommes placés l'un en face de l'autre, lui a repris ses armes favorites, tandis que j'ai pris un pavois et une épée longue. Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui prend l'initiative et qui charge. Au moment où j'arrive sur lui, Shadoral envoie des coups de taille avec ses deux armes, mais je roule en-dessous et, une fois positionné sur sa droite, je lui donne un grand coup de bouclier, qui le fait reculer de deux pas. S'ensuit un assez long enchaînement de coups, de bottes, de feintes, de parades et d'esquives, jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve acculé contre la barrière. Malheureusment pour moi, aucune idée folle ne me vient. Je pare maladroitement les coups que Chitopher continue de placer, jusqu'à voir une ouverture.

À chaque fois que mon adversaire place un coup avec sa hache, il baisse sa garde et me permet d'agir. Le créneau est infime, mais pas inexistant. Il lève sa hache. Sans prévénir, le lève mon pied et enfonce sa cage thoracique. Heureusement, aucun "crac" sinistre n'est survenu. Il recule, je lui met un coup de bouclier, qui lui fait lâcher son épée, j'envoie un coup d'épée pour le désarmer de sa hache. C'est réussi. Croc-en-jambe bien placé, il tombe. J'ai gagné.

\- Tu es mort, mon ami.

\- J'avoue que tu m'as étonné. Tu t'es fortement amélioré pendant ce mois d'entraînement.

\- J'espère que nous allons rapidement avoir de l'action, ça me pèse de m'entraîner sans relâche sans qu'on parte en guerre.

\- Viens, une réunion stratégique nous attend.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Plans

_Disclaimer : HoMM a^partien à Ubisoft, blablabla...  
_

 _J'ai encore pris du retard sur les plublications parce qu'on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne ! (plus sérieusement je m'étais beaucoup concentré sur l'écriture de mon Secret Santa et du coup j'ai eu tendance à oublier cette fic.) Bonne lecture à vous et lâchez une review ça vous coûte rien et ça me permet de savoir ce que vous en pensez !_

 **Chapitre 11 : Plans**

C'est la salle où j'ai été reçu la première fois. Le seul changement, c'est qu'un siège à mon nom a été ajouté et qu'une grande carte de l'Empire est placée sur la table.

C'est Glorund qui commence à parler le premier :

\- Aujourd'hui, nous sommes réunis pour décider de la marche à suivre concernant l'Empire. Je vais laisser Nothern donner son avis

\- Eh bien, je pense que nous ne pourrons gagner cette guerre que si nous nous dévoilons au grand jour.

\- C'est idiot ! Tous les efforts que nous avons fait pour nous cacher seraient rendus inutiles ! s'exclame Christopher

\- Oui, mais pas vraiment. Je propose de lancer des raids de plus en plus violents et de plus en plus près d'ici, appâtant l'armée ennemie. Quand elle arrivera ici, nous aurons l'avantage du terrain, nous connaissons les lieux. Ici, qu'ils soient cent ou cinq mille, les Impériaux n'auront aucune chance de victoire.

\- C'est intelligent, admet Arya, mais où frapperais-tu ?

\- Il faut arrêter de piller les villages et les fermes. Attaquons-nous aux points fortifiés. Tout ce qu'il faut, c'est une troupe efficace et discrète, et des assauts réguliers.

Je pointe du doigt sept lieux différents, que je sais être des avants-poste ou des cités Impériales. J'explique que si nous prenons les avants-postes, l'armée va automatiquement revenir pour protéger la cité. Ainsi nous aurons rameuté notre ennemi et pourrons le faire venir jusqu'ici.

\- Quand nous en aurons terminé avec les avant-postes, attaquons-nous aux villages sous l'influence de la cité où se trouvera l'armée Impériale. Si l'attaque est de grande ampleur, il se peut que tous les généraux viennent avec leurs troupes. Ce serait le mieux pour nous.

\- Tu es fou, ou suicidaire, répond Glorund, à trois armées, leurs force confondue sera incroyable.

\- J'ai un plan. Je sais que Godric et sa fille, Freyda, seront réceptifs à nos preuves.

\- Donner nos preuves ? Comme ça ? s'indigne Arya. Ce serait fou, après tout ce que nous avons fait pour les protéger !

\- Ils ne savent pas ce qui se trame pour l'instant, mais s'ils se rendent compte trop tard que nous avions raison, ils se rebelleront... mais trop tard. Il faut les rallier à notre cause au plus vite... ou nous n'avons que peu de chances de nous en tirer.


	12. Chapitre 12 : Action

_Disclaimer :_ _HoMM a^partien à Ubisoft, blablabla..._

 _J'ai encore pris du retard sur les plublications parce qu'on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne ! (plus sérieusement je m'étais beaucoup concentré sur l'écriture de mon Secret Santa et du coup j'ai eu tendance à oublier cette fic.) Bonne lecture à vous et lâchez une review ça vous coûte rien et ça me permet de savoir ce que vous en pensez !_

 **Chapitre 12 : Action**

Le fort est juste là. Encore quelques mètres et nous serons repérés. D'après les espions, les Impériaux en garnison sont une cinquantaine, et je n'ai à ma disposition de vingt-cinq hommes. Mais nous avons un plan.

Nous sommes cachés derrière des arbres ou des rochers, et ne portons que des armures légères et solides, pour rester discrets. La grille des égoûts est juste de l'autre côté de la pierre derrière laquelle je suis caché. Le soldat posté au-dessus détourne son attention de la forêt, et je m'élance. J'atteins la grille et les douves dans un grand "plouf", qui alerte sans doute le garde. Heureusement, je l'entends se persuader qu'il s'agit d'un poisson. Je fais signe à mes hommes, qui viennent chacun leur tour.

Nous avons eu l'idée de tuer le garde, mais il ne faut pas attirer l'attention des hommes en faction dans le fort.

Petit à petit, les soldats me rejoignent sous la petite alcôve où est placée la grille. Alors, à six, nous frappons la barrière sous l'eau pour éviter de faire trop de bruit. Au bout d'une dizaine de coups, nous avons créé un passage sous l'eau nous permettant de traverser. Une fois dans l'égoût, j'attends que tous les hommes soient là, et avance. L'eau m'arrive au genou, et je dois me baisser pour réussir à passer. Une odeur nauséabonde envahit les lieux.

Il y a plusieurs possibilités : soit les égoûts aboutissent sur une salle où nos adversaires jettent les cadavres des prisonniers dans l'eau, soit c'est fait directement dans la prison, soit nous arriverons dans une salle quelconque des sous-sols.

La deuxième hypothèse semble être la bonne, car j'entends les cris des prisonniers et les rappels à l'ordre des geôliers clairement. L'odeur devient insoutenable.

J'entre dans la salle, sors de l'eau en vitesse et tue le premier geôlier d'un coup d'estoc bien placé. Mes soldats commencent à sortir de l'eau et à tuer les autres soldats. Les prisonniers semblent se croire sous l'emprise d'hallucinations, et s'émerveillent sans omettre l'idée que nous soyons des bandits.

Alors je ramasse les clefs des geôles et libère un groupe de prisonniers. Je leur indique que nous sommes des rebelles et qu'ils ont une chance de se libérer, à condition de nous aider à prendre le fort.

Ils acceptent sans conditions. Nous sommes à présent une soixantaine, dont seulement une trentaine correctement équipés. S'ensuit une longue fouille dans les souterrains pour trouver des armures pour nos alliés. Au final, le nombre des ennemis se trouve réduit de quatorze, et tous nos hommes sont armés, grâce aux armures de rechange trouvées dans des placards. Nous gravissons alors l'escalier permettant de remonter dans la cour. Une fois sortis, j'envoie les prisonniers vers la droite, et moi et mes hommes partons vers la gauche. Je monte sur le rempart, seul, pour tuer les archers tandis que tous sont occupés en bas. Après une courte charge, j'utilise un coup vertical qui a pour effet de tuer le premier archer.

Un petit ponton permet d'accéder au reste du fort. De l'autre côté se trouve un arbalétrier. Il décoche un carreau qui vient se ficher dans mon genou gauche. Aïe. En boîtant, je m'avance sur le ponton et taille le bras de l'arbalétrier, qui rechargeait son arme. Il tombe au sol, et je l'exécute en fichant mon épée dans sa gorge. J'aperçois de nombreux archers de l'autre côté de la passerelle sur laquelle je me trouve. Ils m'ont repéré, et l'un d'eux tire une flèche. Par réflexe, je lève mon bras gauche, qui est libre, et la flèche semble changer de direction, pour aller se ficher dans la pierre. Je dois halluciner, cette blessure au genou est plus grave que prévue. Je cours m'abriter derrière le rebord de la passerelle en pierre.

J'avance petit à petit et me retrouve au bout de la passerelle, pour cueillir les archers par surprise. De ma main gauche, je ramasse une pierre. Je me lève et lance la pierre sur mon ennemi le plus proche. Au moment où je la lâche, la pierre s'enflamme et va heurter l'épaule de l'adversaire visé, qui se met à brûler elle aussi. Surpris, je ne vois pas arriver une autre flèche, qui se plante dans mon ventre. Instinctivement, je tranche le vide de mon épée, qui s'illumine. Je vois les archers réagir comme si je les avais touchés, tous en même temps, et s'écrouler.

Dans ma douleur, je m'écroule moi aussi. Je dois me faire des idées, tout ceci n'est pas possible, je ne sais pas faire de magie. Ma vision se brouille, et je m'évanouis.

 _PS_ _: La flèche dans le genou !_


	13. Chapitre 13 : Inaction

_Disclaimer_ _: HoMM est à Ubsioft, ça ne change pas_

 _Oui d'accord, ça fait deux semaine que je n'ai rien publié. D'accord. Donc je poste tout ça plus un chapitre bonus, ça fait... jusqu'au 19 !_

 **Chapitre 13 : Inaction**

Je suis dans un lit, sous une tente. J'ai très mal dans le ventre et dans le genou gauche. Ma jambe gauche est bloquée par quelque chose, je ne peux pas la plier. J'ai un bandage sur le ventre.

Le siège me revient. Comme je ne suis pas dans une prison, je pense que nous avons gagné. Christopher entre sous la tente, et me salue :

\- Notre général blessé est donc de retour parmi les vivants ?

\- Je présume que vous allez m'interdire de combattre avant un certain temps ?

\- Tout juste, tu n'es pas en état de te battre.

Je m'assois tant bien que mal sur le bord du lit. Il faut dire que cette atelle à la jambe ne m'aide pas. Je tente de me lever et Shadoral, amusé, me tend une béquille :

\- Prends ça, ce sera plus facile.

\- Merci.

Nous nous rendons à la tente d'Arya, et je raconte à mon ami comment s'est passé l'assaut. Il semble aussi étonné que moi par les interventions surnaturelles de "magie", venues de nulle part.

Une fois dans la tente d'Arya, nous la trouvons occupée à lire des rapports. Elle nous voit arriver et nous salue :

\- Je vois que tu t'es empressé d'aller chercher notre ami, Christopher. puis, s'adressant à moi : j'espère que ça ne fait pas trop mal.

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Il est un peu moins difficile pour moi de m'adresser à Arya sans chercher mes mots, je me suis habitué. Elle continue

\- Nos troupes respectives ont toutes réussi avec plus ou moins de mal à prendre les forts. Les six points ont tous été capturés en trois jours. Suffisamment de temps pour que nos espions nous alertent du mouvement de troupes ennemi très important. Dans deux jours, ils seront à Aube-Lumière, la ville la plus proche. Il n'y a plus qu'à touver un moyen de les appâter jusqu'à la cité des nains.

\- Ne nous pressons pas trop, j'aimerais ne pas avoir l'air trop pitoyable au moment où ils arriveront à la base.

\- Je propose que nous rentrions, dit Christopher, et que nous envoyions tout simplement un messager leur envoyer une demande de négociations. C'est simple, c'est bête, mais ils comprendront.

\- Non, ils s'attendront à un piège. Nous devons les amener autrement. le contredit Arya.

\- J'ai une idée. Nous allons envoyer une petite troupe les attaquer. Après avoir subi quelques perte, elle fuira et attirera nos ennemis hors de leur camp près de la cité.

\- Et s'ils ne mordent pas à l'hameçon ? me demande Arya

\- Nous attaquons. Avec toutes les troupes dont nuos disposons. Et on s'arrange pour qu'ils se rendent ou qu'ils demandent à parlementer. C'est un ultime recours, mais s'ils ne viennent pas à nous, nous viendrons à eux.


	14. Chapitre 14 : Persuasion

_Disclaimer_ _: HoMM est à Ubsioft, ça ne change pas_

 _Oui d'accord, ça fait deux semaine que je n'ai rien publié. D'accord. Donc je poste tout ça plus un chapitre bonus, ça fait... jusqu'au 19 !_

 **Chapitre 14 : Persuasion**

Moi, Arya, Christopher et Glorund sommes placés devant l'entrée de la cité, et derrière nous se tient notre armée. Cachés dans la montagne, les nains se préparent à canarder nos adversaires de carreaux, de lances, et autres projectiles. À l'intérieur se tient l'armée des nains, prête à défendre sa ville à tout prix.

Les généraux ennemis s'avancent. Le général Godric prend la parole le premier.

\- Rendez vous, rebelles. Il ne vous sera fait aucun mal, si vous acceptez de rendre les armes. puis, me reconnaissant : Vous ? Ainsi, vous n'êtes pas mort en combattant ces rebelles, vous les avez rejoins ?

\- Et il me semble que j'ai eu raison, sire. Si vous saviez pourquoi ils se sont retournés contre l'Empire, vous les aideriez.

\- Pourquoi n'auraient-ils pas tenté de le faire savoir, avant de prendre les armes ?

\- Ils ont essayé, mais ils n'ont pas été écoutés, et c'est une raison très grave qui les a poussé à agir ainsi, messire.

Lazslo, dans son barbarisme habituel, s'avance et dit :

\- Vous ne semblez pas décidés à vous rendre, alors je propose deux choses : Un duel entre généraux, ou l'éradication totale de votre mouvement par nos armées. Dans ma grande bonté, je vous laisse le choix.

Je me tourne vers mes confrères et demande :

\- Doit-on prendre au sérieux ces menaces ?

\- Il a toujours exécuté ses menaces, je le sais, j'ai déjà plusieurs fait face fois à lui, dit Arya. Je pense sincèrement que nous devons choisir la première proposition.

\- Et lequel d'entre nous irait affronter ce monstre, réponds-je, il est connu pour ne jamais avoir été défait !

\- Toi. Tu es le meilleur combattant de nous quatre, et tu sais qu'on apprend de ses erreurs.

Ainsi c'est décidé. Évidemment, le sort est tombé sur moi, et je m'avance.

\- Nous choisissons le duel. C'est moi qui affronterai Lazslo. Si je perds, nous nous rendons, mais si je gagne, nous demandons des négociations avec vous.

\- C'est d'accord. Tu vas apprendre à respecter l'Empire, chien !

On lui apporte une longue épée crantée à deux mains, tandis que je dégaine mon épée et prends mon pavois.

Dès que je suis en garde, le général charge. Prévisible. Je fais un pas sur le côté pour esquiver, et assène un coup dans son dos. Il se retourne en un éclair et frappe puissamment sur mon pavois. Le bouclier tient le coup, mais mon bras encaisse une partie des dégâts. Ça fait mal. J'envoie un coup d'estoc vers le ventre de Lazslo, mais il pare le coup qui se révèle donc inefficace. Dans le même mouvement, il effectue un coup de taille vers mon bras droit. Incapable de parer, je recule donc et ne prend qu'une légère entaille au niveau du poignet.

Il est temps de riposter. Je place un coup de bouclier que l'officier ennemi pare, tandis que j'envoie un coup en traître par le bas de mon épée. L'assaut atteint sa jambe gauche et tranche violemment la chair. Surpris, il fait un moulinet de son arme qui envoie valser mon bouclier. Je suis en position de faiblesse, mais Lazslo est blessé assez gravement pour être handicapé. Je donne deux coup dans son épée, un par la gauche, un par la droite, et enchaîne avec un coup d'estoc. L'arme rentre dans le ventre de mon ennemi et en ressort avec une facilité impressionnante. Il semberait que ce coup ne serve pas à grand-chose, aussi Lazslo réagit au quart de tour. Il riposte avec un autre coup d'estoc, maintenant imparable vu que je n'ai plus de bouclier.

La lame me traverse de part en part, enflammant mon corps de douleur. J'ai peur. Peur de mourir dans l'instant. Je me sens tomber à genoux. Je vois mon ennemi lever son arme sans y faire attention.

Alors, dans un réflexe, je lève mon arme et pare le coup mortel de Lazslo. Je ne contrôle plus, rien, ne suis plus qu'un spectateur de la scène. Je me vois ainsi relever une jambe, puis l'autre. Je suis maintenant debout, sans l'avoir fait exprès. J'ai toujours aussi mal, mais il semblerait que mon corps ne veuille pas mourir.

Impuissant, je contemple comment j'ai désarmé Lazslo, comment je l'ai mis à terre. Mon épée est pointée vers sa gorge, et je lève ma main gauche. Je sens de la chaleur dans ma main, mais ne peux pas tourner le regard pour voir ce qui s'y trouve.

D'un coup, je reprends le contrôle, et vois que dans ma main se trouvent des flammes. Je tends les doigts et elles disparaissent. J'entends Lazslo crier :

\- C'est fini ! Je me rends ! Je me rends !

Alors la douleur prend le dessus et je tombe.


	15. Chapitre 15 : Diplomatie

_Disclaimer_ _: HoMM est à Ubsioft, ça ne change pas_

 _Oui d'accord, ça fait deux semaine que je n'ai rien publié. D'accord. Donc je poste tout ça plus un chapitre bonus, ça fait... jusqu'au 19 !_

 **Chapitre 15 : Diplomatie**

La douleur irradie dans mon corps blessé. Je suis sur un brancard. Il semblerait qu'on m'ait transporté à l'intérieur de la cité. Je remue un peu et une main se pose sur mon ventre. La voix de Glorund dit :

Je te conseille de ne pas essayer de trop bouger. Ça ferait empirer ton état. Je suis pas vraiment un rebelle, mais ça me ferait mal que ton propre plan ait eu raison de toi, mon gars. D'autant que ça mettrait la petite en dépression... ça serait pas bon.

J'ai du mal à saisir où il veut en venir, mais j'essaie de me concentrer sur le plafond pour oublier la douleur. Finalement, une porte s'ouvre sur, je pense, un nain, car je ne vois pas la personne qui est entrée. Alors il entre dans mon champ de vision et commence à prononcer des incantations. Je m'endors.

҉ ۩ ҉

C'est Arya qui me réveille. Elle m'annonce que je suis une fois de plus rétabli, et que Godric et Freyda ont accepté les négociations. Lazslo les a refusées, comme je m'y attendais, ce qui va aider à la diplomatie.

Nous nous rendons dans la salle du Marvunskiar, où se trouvent Christopher, Godric, Freyda et Glorund. Ils ont déjà commencé leurs explications concernant les raisons de la rébellion. Pour aller plus vite, je dis :

\- Il faudrait peut-être leur montrer pourquoi nous nous battons.

\- Tu as raison, répond Christopher. Glorund ?

\- Oui, oui, voiilà.

L'Erkonnan est placé dans son réceptacle, et nos preuves sont dévoilées aux généraux de l'Empire. À la fin de l'enregistrement, Godric dit :

\- Ceci n'est pas négligeable, mais comment pouvons-nous être sûrs de la véracité de ces faits ?

\- Vous avez raison de vous méfier, dit Arya, mais les elfes noirs n'organisent aucune réunion secrète en dehors des cas de force majeure. Les nains le savent grâce à plusieurs siècles d'observations.

\- Donc, les démons vont bientôt revenir ? Et invoqués par Sainte Isabel ?

\- Même ce titre ne sonne pas juste, dis-je. Tout ça pour camoufler le parfait inverse de ce qu'elle veut faire voir.

Alors s'ensuit une longue discussion assez barbante, que je n'écoute pas en entier, mais au bout d'un moment, j'entends Freyda dire :

\- Ce que mon père essaie de vous dire, c'est que votre cause est juste et que nous allons vous rejoindre pour empêcher un désastre.

À l'entendre, je pense qu'elle s'ennuie autant que moi en cas de longue conversation.

\- Ainsi, nous sommes d'accord. Autant aller chercher vos troupes, nous allons en avoir besoin.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Nous partons le plus rapidement possible attaquer Fond-Faucon et vaincre la "Sainte Reine Isabel" !

҉ ۩ ҉

Lazslo est reparti avec ses hommes et la moitié de ceux de Freyda et Godric. Il semblerait que certains n'aient pas compris pourquoi leurs généraux ont changé de camp, et en aient donc changé.

Nous, nous avons déjà commencé à nous préparer pour une campagne militaire digne de ce nom. Nous avons prévu de faire une percée et de descendre directement à Fond-Faucon, en éliminant toute résistance. Une fois là-bas, les troupes assiègeront la ville tandis que nous nous rendrons dans le château pour combattre la reine et l'empêcher d'invoquer les démons.


	16. Chapitre 16 : Percée

_Disclaimer_ _: HoMM est à Ubsioft, ça ne change pas_

 _Oui d'accord, ça fait deux semaine que je n'ai rien publié. D'accord. Donc je poste tout ça plus un chapitre bonus, ça fait... jusqu'au 19 !_

**Chapitre 16 : Percée**

Nous avons atteint le niveau des ruines de Garde-Serre. La cité était auparavant la capitale de l'Empire, mais elle a été détruite lors de la dernière guerre démonique. Les ruines sont réputées pour être maudites, et, par prudence, nous avons établi le camp à proximité. C'est un lieu où personne ou presque ne viendrait nous chercher.

Nos stocks de vivres s'amenuisent et nous avons envoyé de nombreux hommes chercher de quoi continuer la campagne militaire. Nous avons de quoi tenir le voyage, mais mener un siège est autrement plus difficile, et il faut d'importantes réserves.

Pendant que les soldats sont partis, j'ai décidé d'essayer de maîtriser la magie qui semble être en moi. Malheureusement, personne à ma connaissance ne possède ce don ici.

Je me concentre, et imagine une flamme dans ma main gauche. Elle n'apparaît pas. Je réessaye en me concentrant sur l'image de la flamme et sur ma volonté de la faire apparaître. Alors je vois le feu dans ma main. J'avance, mais ça ne suffit pas : le feu n'est pas chaud, il ne brûle pas. Je tente à nouveau en ajoutant la chaleur du feu à ma réflexion, et elle finit par arriver. Je lance alors mon bras vers l'avant comme pour frapper un adversaire, et la flamme part vers la pierre derrière ma cible.

Je suis fatigué. À mon avis, la pratique est le seul moyen de réussir à user de magie sans trop s'épuiser. Je réessayerai demain, je ne veux pas tomber d'épuisement..

҉ ۩ ҉

J'ai réussi à affiner ma précision, et je me fatigue de moins en moins quand je lance la flamme. Je pense que ceci peut m'être utile lors des combats, mais ils va me falloir maîtriser des sortilèges plus complexes pour réussir à rendre la magie vraiment efficace.

Nous sommes maintenant près de la cité de Fier-Mont, dernière ville avant Fond-Faucon. Nous avons essuyé plusieurs attaques désespérées de milices ou de gardes, mais les avons repoussés sans trop leur faire de mal. D'ici quelques jours, nous atteindrons Fond-Faucon, et j'espère que mon plan va fonctionner.

Nous avons commencé à établir un plan d'action précis pour notre traversée de la capitale. Le château, construit en hauteur, est difficile d'accès, mais la cité est contruite sur l'énorme colline, ce qui nous procure des rues et des ruelles permettant l'accès rapide et discrèt aux escaliers principaux menant au donjon.

Ce dernier est constitué, à sa base, d'un gigantesque fort abritant sasn doute la garde de la ville, plus haut, les appartements royaux et les chambres d'invités. Enfin, le "toit" du donjon est constitué d'une grande place avec du côté de la porte principale de la ville, la cathédrale, faisant face à la salle du trône, de l'autre côté de la place. La progression discrète dans la cité sera facile jusqu'aux escaliers, mais nous introduire dans le donjon sera autrement plus difficile. Reste à espérer que la plus grande partie de l'armée royale se concentrera sur les soldats, nous laissant ainsi agir de notre côté. C'est le côté hasardeux de notre plan d'attaque. J'espère sincèrement qu'il fonctionnera, sinon, ce sera la fin de l'Armée de la Libération.


	17. Chapitre 17 : Siège

_Disclaimer_ _: HoMM est à Ubsioft, ça ne change pas_

 _Oui d'accord, ça fait deux semaine que je n'ai rien publié. D'accord. Donc je poste tout ça plus un chapitre bonus, ça fait... jusqu'au 19 !_

**Chapitre 17 : Siège**

Les troupes occupent la plaine au nord de Fond-Faucon. Par chance, la porte principale est à l'est, ce qui nous laissera agir. Nous avons laissé Glorund et Christopher diriger les troupes au combat, tandis que moi, Arya, Godric et Freyda allons entrer dans la cité. Chose inattendue, les troupes de Lazslo attendaient notre armée devant la cité, nous laissant le champ libre à l'intérieur.

Nous avons franchi les portes avec succès, dissimulant nos armures simples et légères sous de larges capes. Je commence à entendre le tumulte du combat au-dehors, mais m'en réjouis. Nous allons être un peu plus tranquilles. Nous nous sommes mis dans un coin sombre d'une ruelle, et Arya a sorti son plan de la ville.

\- Nous sommes approximativement ici, dit-elle. Il faut donc emprunter ces ruelles pour atteindre un escalier dissimulé que m'a renseigné mon informateur.

\- Ce sera donc plus rapide et plus sûr que de traverser la ville ?

\- Oui. Il a été créé pour fuir en cas de siège. Ce qui n'était pas prévu, c'est qu'on s'en serve pour prendre l'adversaire à revers lors du siège.

\- Bon, je récapitule. Un fois en haut, on affronte la reine, on essaye de comprendre pourquoi elle veut invoquer les démons, et on voit en fonction de ça. dis-je.

\- Exactement. Il faut y aller maintenant.

Nous nous dirigeons donc vers le fameux escalier caché. Il est dissimulé dans le mur sud du donjon, derrière un poterne se confondant parfaitement avec les pierres du château. L'escalier est sombre et n'est pas éclairé, même si des torches sont placées sur les murs, attendant d'être allumées. L'ascension est longue, et je commence à me demander à quelle hauteur nous allons arriver.

Enfin, nous entrevoyons de la lumière à travers une trappe, que nous pouvons atteindre par une échelle. Une fois ouverte, la trappe débouche en réalité sur la chambre de la Reine ! Nous tentons donc de nous repérer et voyons une porte menant à la salle du trône après avoir monté un autre escalier.

La salle est vide. Le trône est vide. Elle est majestueuse, mais ce vide donne une impression d'abandon, comme si personne n'était venu depuis des lustres. Il y a une fine couche de poussière sur le sol. Il semblerait qu'Isabel ait décidé d'abandonner cet endroit en prévision de son idée du futur. La porte est fermée, mais nous réussissons à l'ouvrir en unissant nos forces.

La reine est là, devant nous, comme si elle nous attendait. Derrière elle se trouvent Lazslo et une troupe de soldats d'élite.

FIN DE LA PARTIE 1


	18. Chapitre 18 : Confrontation

_Disclaimer_ _: HoMM est à Ubsioft, ça ne change pas_

 _Oui d'accord, ça fait deux semaine que je n'ai rien publié. D'accord. Donc je poste tout ça plus un chapitre bonus, ça fait... jusqu'au 19 !_

**Partie 2**

 **Déchéance**

 **Chapitre 18 : Confrontation**

La reine est là, face à nous, et semble se satisfaire de notre surprise. Les arbalétriers derrière elle nous mettent en joue. Alors la reine s'esclaffe :

\- Vous avez mordu à l'hameçon extrêmement facilement ! Je pensais que vous seriez plus... perspicaces !

\- Qu'insinuez-vous ? demande Arya

\- Eh bien, c'est très simple. Votre informateur est l'un de mes espions. Vous n'auriez pas dû lui faire confiance à ce point. puis, se tournant vers Lazslo : enfermez-les à un endroit où ils ne pourront pas sortir. En particulier celui-ci, dit-elle en me poitant du doigt.

\- Je vous préviens tout de suite, nous n'allons pas nous laisser faire.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir, me répond Lazslo. Arbalétriers !

Une volée de carreaux vole vers nous. Soit je les arrête grâce à la magie, soit nous mourons. Mes pensées tournent à toute vitesse. Je réussis à me concentrer sur une image précise, et lève le bras gauche.

Les carreaux arrêtent leur progression meurtrière. J'effectue un mouvement avec mes doigts, et ils se retournent. Un petit à-coup de la main et je les renvoie vers leurs propriétaires. La plupart meurent sur le coup.

Tout ceci m'a beaucoup plus épuisé que de lancer des flammèches. Je vois des fantassins charger dans notre direction. Nous levons nos armes et frappons dès que les soldats sont à notre portée. Ils sont trop nombreux. Je réussis à placer deux coups avant d'en essuyer un à la cuisse. J'achève un adversaire. J'ai la tête qui tourne. Je pare un coup, attaque. Je prends un coup dans le bras. Je tombe.

Je vois le combat au-dessus de moi. La douleur s'enfuit de mon corps. Je vois tomber Freyda et Godric.

Tout noircit. Je ne dois pas mourir. Pas maintenant.


	19. Chapitre 19 : Piégé

_Disclaimer_ _: HoMM est à Ubsioft, ça ne change pas_

 _Oui d'accord, ça fait deux semaine que je n'ai rien publié. D'accord. Donc je poste tout ça plus un chapitre bonus, ça fait... jusqu'au 19 !_

 **Chapitre 19 : Piégé**

Un mur en pierre. Un sol en pierre. Un plafond en pierre. Un mur fait de barreaux métalliques. Mon cerveau se remet en marche et je peux associer tout ceci à une cellule.

Je n'ai plus mon épée ni mon armure. Je suis allongé sur un semblant de matelas dur. J'ai mal partout. J'entends des lamentations. Une voix me réveille totalement : celle d'Arya. Elle semble souffrir, à l'entendre. Je ne peux rien faire pour elle, évidemment, mais au moins, ça a le mérite de me remettre les idées en place.

Une lumière déclinante me parvient par une petite fenêtre cellée par des barreaux de métal.

Il faut me rendre à l'évidence. La reine avait tout prévu. Son espion nous a dit où se trouvait l'escalier caché, nous lui avons fait confiance et nous nous sommes jetés dans la gueule du loup pendant que nos hommes se faisaient massacrer à l'extérieur de la ville.

Il y a une porte en face de ma cellule. Sans doute une salle des gardes, ou une salle d'interrogatoire. C'est sans doute là que se trouve mon épée.

Une idée me parvient quant à la manière de sortir d'ici. La magie, évidemment. Si je réussis à briser les barreaux ou à les faire fondre petit à petit, je pourrai m'échapper et sauver les autres.

Il me reste peu d'énergie, mais je peux toujours tenter de faire un sort. Je décide d'essayer de créer une pomme, parce que j'ai faim.

J'ai beau essayer et m'épuiser à tenter d'invoquer cette pomme, rien ne se passe. Mes doigts me brûlent et je me fatigue inlassablement. J'essaie avec un flamme, même constat. Cet endroit doit être anti-magie.

҉ ۩ ҉

Cinquième jour, si je ne me trompe pas. On nous sert à manger une fois par jour. Le pain est immonde mais nourrissant. On nous donne de l'eau croupie. Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas cédé à la soif. Aujourd'hui, les gardes on distribué des fruits. J'ai eu une pomme et une orange. J'ai moins soif maintenant, mais je vais avoir du mal à tenir avec si peu de nourriture.

J'entends du bruit dans le couloir. Assis sur mon matelas, je vois deux gardes traînant mon ami Glorund. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, ils ne l'emmènent pas dans une cellule, mais passent la porte devant la mienne. Glorund a l'air vraiment mal en point. Il saigne de partout. Les gardes disent qu'il a tué au moins vingt-cinq soldats. Ceci explique cela.

La porte est entrouverte. Je vois l'un des deux gardes sur une chaise, à côté d'un coffre. J'entends l'autre essayer de réveiller Glorund après l'avoir attaché. Derrière le premier, j'aperçois un râtelier, et j'y distingue une forme familière... mon épée !

Je ne peux rien faire pour la récupérer, donc je décide d'attendre et d'essayer de trouver une solution. Je me déplace vers la petite fenêtre et m'asseois sur le rebord. Je passe mon bras entre les barreaux et commence à réfléchir. Je pourrais tenter de forcer les barreux... Impossible. Utiliser ma magie depuis l'autre côté des barreaux ? Non, c'est peut-être anti-magie de l'autre côté aussi, et ce n'est pas discret.

Je décide d'agir uniquement de nuit, pour ne pas me faire repérer. Mais pour faire quelle action ?


	20. Chapitre 20 : Évasion

_Disclaimer :_ _HoMM appartient à_ _Ubisoft depuis au moins une dizaine d'années et ça n'a pas l'air de_ _bouger._ _  
_

 _Bon ok, ça fait un certain temps que je n'ai rien posté. Mais comme en ce moment presque personne ne me lit (et oui ce fandom est presque inexistant) c'est pas grave donc je rattrape mon retard phénoménal (26 jours quand même). Au passage je précise qu'à partir de ce stade j'ai un bêta-reader : Starck29 (jen ai un autre mais pas sur le site)  
Voilà donc bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 20 : Évasion**

Onzième jour. L'idée a germé dans mon esprit le sixième jour. Je me suis exercé depuis, et je suis prêt. La magie est la solution à tous les problèmes, évidemment.

L'extérieur de la cellule n'est pas protégé contre la magie, et comme je peux passer le bras entre les barreaux, elle fonctionne. J'ai donc invoqué de la nourriture, je ne suis par conséquent pas en si mauvaise forme. La magie peut également traverser les murs, car j'ai réussi à déplacer le tabouret du garde qui est posté au bout du couloir en appuyant ma main contre le mur. Je peux donc tenter d'ouvrir la porte et de neutraliser les gardes par magie et en toute discrétion. Je pourrai ainsi récupérer mon épée et sauver les autres prisonniers.

Ma barbe commence à vraiment pousser. Je pense que je me raserai dès que j'en aurai l'occasion, mais ce n'est pas ma principale préoccupation.

Des gardes sont venus le huitième jour, et m'ont interrogé sur les raisons qui m'ont poussé à rejoindre la rébellion ainsi que pourquoi ils combattaient. J'ai répondu honnêtement, car il fallait qu'ils connaissent la vérité. Ils ne m'ont (évidemment) pas cru et ont décrété que j'étais fou. Depuis, je me suis exercé et j'ai préparé notre évasion.

҉ ۩ ҉

C'est l'heure. Le premier garde est parti, j'ai quelques minutes avant la relève. Je passe mon bras de l'autre côté du mur qui donne vers l'extérieur et force le verrou à s'ouvrir. Par chance, il m'obéit et je ne suis pas fatigué du tout. Il est plus facile de manipuler des objets que de les créer.

Discrètement, je vais vers la porte et l'ouvre. Elle produit un grincement problématique, mais je devrais m'en sortir. J'ouvre la porte de l'autre côté du couloir et trouve un garde endormi sur sa chaise. Je me glisse derrière lui et sors mon épée du râtelier. Silencieusement, je tranche la gorge du garde et attends la relève.

Dès qu'il arrive, le garde venu prendre la relève voit la porte ouverte et dégaine son épée. Dès qu'il arrive devant moi, je plante mon épée dans sa nuque. Il meurt sur le coup.

Je vais donc ouvrir les cellules respectives de tous mes alliés. Godric, Freyda, Arya, Christopher et Glorund sont maintenant à mes côtés. Ils sont tous relativement en moins bon état que moi, particulièrement Glorund. On s'en occupera plus tard. Je libère également les autres prisonniers, en leur intimant de ne pas faire trop de bruit.

Nous partons donc, tous armés, à travers le donjon pour retrouver l'escalier caché. Lorsque nous arrivons à la chambre de la Reine, elle est absente, chose qui m'arrange beaucoup. Une fois sortis, les prisonniers partent de leur côté tandis que j'emmène mes compères chez mon père adoptif.

L'aube approche, et quand nous arrivons dans la rue de la forge, je vois Alvor en train de chauffer le métal pour pouvoir travailler. Lorsque j'arrive, il me lance :

\- La forge n'ouvre qu'après le lever du soleil ! Revenez plus tard.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour acheter une armure, père.

\- Nothern ? Je ne t'avais pas reconnu, sous cette barbe ! Entre, et dis aux autres de venir !

\- En parlant de barbe, tu pourrais me prêter ta lame à raser ?

\- Aucun problème ! Tu me raconteras ces sept mois passés à la guerre.

Après m'être rasé et lavé, je raconte à mon père toute l'histoire, sans omettre aucun détail, tandis que les autres mangent. Il comprend mon changement de camp et me promet de faire tout ce qui est en son possible pour m'aider. J'en profite donc pour lui demander de me forger une nouvelle armure ainsi qu'une nouvelle épée.

Le soleil se lève maintenant et nous devons partir. Mon père me promet de mettre ton son art et tout son cœur dans son ouvrage et nous souhaite bonne chance.

Nous achetons des chevaux avec les pièces que m'a donné mon père, et partons vers le nord, en ne nous pressant pas trop pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.


	21. Chapitre 21 : Nouveau départ

_Disclaimer :_ _HoMM appartient à_ _Ubisoft depuis au moins une dizaine d'années et ça n'a pas l'air de_ _bouger._ _  
_

 _Bon ok, ça fait un certain temps que je n'ai rien posté. Mais comme en ce moment presque personne ne me lit (et oui ce fandom est presque inexistant) c'est pas grave donc je rattrape mon retard phénoménal (26 jours quand même). Au passage je précise qu'à partir de ce stade j'ai un bêta-reader : Starck29 (jen ai un autre mais pas sur le site)  
Voilà donc bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 21 :**

 **Nouveau départ**

Troisième jour de voyage. Nous allons bientôt commencer à tenter de rassembler des hommes dans les villages que nous traverserons, maintenant que nous avons réussi à nous payer tentes et matériel de campement. Nous devons nous presser, car nous serons rapidement recherchés, et il faut que nous puissions nous défendre en cas d'attaque. Nous atteindrons Gardepins, la première grande ville sur notre chemin, demain dans la matinée.

҉ ۩ ҉

Il fait nuit. Qu'est-ce qui m'a réveillé ? Je n'entends rien. Quoique... je tends l'oreille et perçois des bruits de pas. J'ai peu d'expérience en cette matière, mais j'essaye de compter les personnes qui marchent. Je me dis que ce sont peut-être les hommes recrutés à Gardepins, mais ce pas est discret, calme. Un assassin ? Je sors mon épée que j'avais posée à côté de mon lit, et la dissimule sous ma fine couverture. Les pas se rapprochent lentement. L'individu ne souhaite décidément pas se faire remarquer.

La toile de ma tente remue et laisse entrer la silhouette que l'ombre ne me permet pas de distinguer. Elle s'approche de ma couche et pose une main sur la souche qui me sert de table de chevet. Elle tâtonne puis finit par allumer une bougie.

Elle se retourne et je distingue, étonné, le visage d'Arya ! Que fait-elle ici ? Sans me laisser le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, elle m'embrasse délicatement. Bon. Elle était là pour ça. Ça fait du bien, un baiser, avec tous ces problèmes et la guerre civile. Nous continuons quelques minutes, puis le sommeil finit par avoir raison de moi.

҉ ۩ ҉

Cette nuit-là, Arya a fini sa nuit en ma compagnie. Cela fait deux fois que nous dormons ensemble. Finalement, je suis assez content de cette situation, car au moins il se passe quelque chose d'autre que notre voyage et nos recrutement massifs.

À Gardepins, nous avons réussi à réunir une troupe de cent cinquante hommes environ. Nous les enverrons la prochaine fois pour recruter, ce sera plus efficace et ils sont moins reconnaissables que Godric et sa fille. J'ai recommencé à m'entraîner à exercer ma magie, le soir. Maintenant, je suis capable d'invoquer une arme et de m'entraîner au combat en la contrôlant par magie. Malheureusement, elle disparaît quand j'en ai fini. Ç'aurait été plutôt utile de pouvoir créer des épées.

҉ ۩ ҉

Dixième jour. Le camp est placé devant la cité de Msergin, qui a été fondée par des mages aventureux il y a des siècles.

Moi et Christopher discutons avec Elrid Mâchefond, qui pourrait nous aider à refaire nos armées. Manque de chance, il semble qu'il ne soit pas très intéressé par notre cause, aussi demande-t-il de l'argent pour venir à notre aide. Christopher et lui sont en train de discuter du prix tandis que je réfléchis à une manière de le convaincre de nous aider gratuitement.

Une idée germe, et je tente le coup. Je dirige mon esprit à travers ma main puis dans l'air jusqu'à atteindre Elrid. Alors j'entends ses pensées. Il semblerait qu'il soit décidé à demander de l'argent, et beaucoup. Étrange, je n'arrive pas vraiment à comprendre ce que j'ai fait précisément, excepté que je suis certain d'avoir utilisé la magie, mais il accepte de fournir les hommes gratuitement et même de nous accompagner dans notre campagne militaire. Subitement épuisé, je retourne à mon corps et vois que mon sort à fonctionné.

\- Alors c'est conclu. Arrangez-vous pour avoir un maximum d'hommes d'ici deux jours, et préparez des bagages légers, tant que vous y êtes.

\- Oui, évidemment ! Je vous retrouve à votre camp après-demain.


	22. Chapitre 22 : Retour au camp

_Disclaimer :_ _HoMM appartient à_ _Ubisoft depuis au moins une dizaine d'années et ça n'a pas l'air de_ _bouger._ _  
_

 _Bon ok, ça fait un certain temps que je n'ai rien posté. Mais comme en ce moment presque personne ne me lit (et oui ce fandom est presque inexistant) c'est pas grave donc je rattrape mon retard phénoménal (26 jours quand même). Au passage je précise qu'à partir de ce stade j'ai un bêta-reader : Starck29 (jen ai un autre mais pas sur le site)  
Voilà donc bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 22 :**

 **Retour au camp**

Nous sommes de retour à notre camp de base, accompagnés d'environ deux mille cinq cents hommes. Les soldats d'Elrid, avec lequel nous sommes devenus amis, sont tous déjà armés et équipés, contrairement aux nôtres.

Cela me fait du bien de retrouver cette cité maintenant familière, qui est devenue mon foyer. Le voyage a été long et éprouvant, mais le roi Wulfstan a tenu à discuter avec nous avant que nous partions nous reposer.

\- Salutations, mes amis ! J'espère que vous allez pouvoir rectonstruire ce que vous avez perdu...

\- Nous y arriverons, si vous nous accordez votre aide. Nous avons besoin d'armes et d'armures pour nos troupes, ainsi que de terrains d'entraînements. Il sera nécessaire d'accomplir tout cela si nous voulons repartir en guerre, car il serait bête de partir avec des soldats sans équipements ou entraînement.

\- Je comprends, car j'ai moi-même dû lever une armée pour reprendre un pouvoir qui m'était légitime. C'est pourquoi je vais ordonner à mes meilleurs forgerons de fabriquer de quoi équiper vos hommes. Combien sont-ils ?

\- Deux mille cinq cent, dont seulement cinq cents déjà prêts, sire. dis-je.

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Wulfstan, vous savez. Sire, c'est réservé aux évènements publics.

\- Bien.

\- Donc c'est deux mille hommes que je vais devoir équiper. Je vais passer cette commande à mes forgerons. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'aurez pas besoin de payer. Entre alliés, on s'entraide, pas vrai ? Les frais seront élevés mais ça en vaut la peine.

La fin de la discussion consiste en une explication de ce qu'on fait les nains durant la campagne, et je finis par rentrer dans mes appartements, exténué.

Une fois arrivé, je me change et m'affale sur le lit. À peine allongé, je m'endors paisiblement, heureux de retrouver le moelleux du matelas.


	23. Chapitre 23 : Réunion au sommet

_Disclaimer :_ _HoMM appartient à_ _Ubisoft depuis au moins une dizaine d'années et ça n'a pas l'air de_ _bouger._ _  
_

 _Bon ok, ça fait un certain temps que je n'ai rien posté. Mais comme en ce moment presque personne ne me lit (et oui ce fandom est presque inexistant) c'est pas grave donc je rattrape mon retard phénoménal (26 jours quand même). Au passage je précise qu'à partir de ce stade j'ai un bêta-reader : Starck29 (jen ai un autre mais pas sur le site)  
Voilà donc bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 24 :**

 **Départ imminent**

Assis sur le bord de la pointe rocheuse où est placée la forteresse, je contemple l'agitation générale, en bas. Une armée – c'est le cas de le dire – d'hommes mènent le transport des ressources et objets nécessaires pour le camp. D'ici, j'ai l'impression de voir des fourmis qui travaillent. Je mange un morceau de brioche, probablement le dernier avant un certain temps, tout en observant tout ce monde s'organiser. Régulièrement, on voit des chariots entrer ou ressortir du tunnel qui mène à l'extérieur. Certains chargés d'armes, d'autres d'armures, d'autres encore de toiles de tente. J'aperçois, au loin, un homme qui semble être plus gradé que les autres vociférer pour essayer d'organiser quelque chose qui l'est déjà.

En huit mois, l'oubli général s'est confirmé et plus personne ne parle de nous. Cela arrange tout le monde ici, car nous aurons l'avantage de la surprise lors du siège, même si je soupçonne la reine d'être pour quelque chose dans ce silence général.

J'ai laissé pousser ma barbe, et j'ai obtenu un résultat satisfaisant. Sans être trop épaisse, elle recouvre le bas de ma mâchoire et le tour de mes lèvres.

Huit mois, ça permet aussi de s'entraîner. La seule personne capable de tenir plus de trois minutes en combat singulier contre moi, c'est Elrid, même s'il ne dépasse pas les autres de bien loin. C'est un bien meilleur combattant que je ne le pensais.

Je me suis également beaucoup entraîné à manipuler la magie, et des mages des runes nains m'ont aidé à comprendre ce don. Maintenant, l'effort n'est plus très grand pour matérialiser un objet, et les nains disent que j'aurais fait un très bon magicien.

Arya s'assoit à côté de moi, et nous regardons ensemble le manège que mènent les troupes. Nous allons bientôt quitter cette cité. Ça fait mal au coeur de partir après un an passé ici, mais je sais que je vais bientôt retrouver Fond-Faucon... et, je l'espère, en tant que sauveur.


	24. Chapitre 24 : Départ Imminent

_Disclaimer :_ _HoMM appartient à_ _Ubisoft depuis au moins une dizaine d'années et ça n'a pas l'air de_ _bouger._ _  
_

 _Bon ok, ça fait un certain temps que je n'ai rien posté. Mais comme en ce moment presque personne ne me lit (et oui ce fandom est presque inexistant) c'est pas grave donc je rattrape mon retard phénoménal (26 jours quand même). Au passage je précise qu'à partir de ce stade j'ai un bêta-reader : Starck29 (jen ai un autre mais pas sur le site)  
Voilà donc bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 24 :**

 **Départ imminent**

Assis sur le bord de la pointe rocheuse où est placée la forteresse, je contemple l'agitation générale, en bas. Une armée – c'est le cas de le dire – d'hommes mènent le transport des ressources et objets nécessaires pour le camp. D'ici, j'ai l'impression de voir des fourmis qui travaillent. Je mange un morceau de brioche, probablement le dernier avant un certain temps, tout en observant tout ce monde s'organiser. Régulièrement, on voit des chariots entrer ou ressortir du tunnel qui mène à l'extérieur. Certains chargés d'armes, d'autres d'armures, d'autres encore de toiles de tente. J'aperçois, au loin, un homme qui semble être plus gradé que les autres vociférer pour essayer d'organiser quelque chose qui l'est déjà.

En huit mois, l'oubli général s'est confirmé et plus personne ne parle de nous. Cela arrange tout le monde ici, car nous aurons l'avantage de la surprise lors du siège, même si je soupçonne la reine d'être pour quelque chose dans ce silence général.

J'ai laissé pousser ma barbe, et j'ai obtenu un résultat satisfaisant. Sans être trop épaisse, elle recouvre le bas de ma mâchoire et le tour de mes lèvres.

Huit mois, ça permet aussi de s'entraîner. La seule personne capable de tenir plus de trois minutes en combat singulier contre moi, c'est Elrid, même s'il ne dépasse pas les autres de bien loin. C'est un bien meilleur combattant que je ne le pensais.

Je me suis également beaucoup entraîné à manipuler la magie, et des mages des runes nains m'ont aidé à comprendre ce don. Maintenant, l'effort n'est plus très grand pour matérialiser un objet, et les nains disent que j'aurais fait un très bon magicien.

Arya s'assoit à côté de moi, et nous regardons ensemble le manège que mènent les troupes. Nous allons bientôt quitter cette cité. Ça fait mal au coeur de partir après un an passé ici, mais je sais que je vais bientôt retrouver Fond-Faucon... et, je l'espère, en tant que sauveur.


	25. Chapitre 25 : Embuscade

_Disclaimer :_ _HoMM appartient à_ _Ubisoft depuis au moins une dizaine d'années et ça n'a pas l'air de_ _bouger._ _  
_

 _Bon ok, ça fait un certain temps que je n'ai rien posté. Mais comme en ce moment presque personne ne me lit (et oui ce fandom est presque inexistant) c'est pas grave donc je rattrape mon retard phénoménal (26 jours quand même). Au passage je précise qu'à partir de ce stade j'ai un bêta-reader : Starck29 (jen ai un autre mais pas sur le site)  
Voilà donc bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 25 :**

 **Embuscade**

Le camp est tout près. J'entends ici les hommes rire et crier. Ce ne sont pas mes hommes. Ce sont ceux de Lazslo. J'ai pris une cinquantaine de soldats avec moi dès que j'ai su qu'ils étaient ici. Arya ayant insisté pour venir, nous avons divisé nos forces en deux pour prendre l'ennemi à revers.

Je fais un signe à mes hommes qui se placent tout autour du camp et bandent leurs arcs. Je baisse le bras et une volée de flèches s'abat sur le campement. La plupart des soldats Impériaux n'ont rien, mais ils sont en alerte maintenant.

L'orientation des flèches fait qu'ils mettent peu de temps à découvrir d'où les flèches ont été tirées. Ils s'approchent. Je fais signe à mes troupes de tirer leurs épées.

De l'autre côté du campement, je vois les hommes d'Arya s'avancer discrètement et attendre une occasion.

Moi et mes soldats nous levons et nous jetons sur nos adversaires, tout prêts. Pour l'instant, ils ont l'air confiants, car ils sont supérieurs en nombre.

Je frappe par la gauche, fauchant un soldat qui tombe à terre, me baisse pour esquiver une attaque latérale. Après avoir échangé quelques passes avec mon adversaire, j'en finis en feintant sur la droite, puis en effectuant un moulinet avec mon épée qui vient se ficher dans le torse de l'homme. Je donne un grand coup de pied dans son plastron, et il tombe raide mort. Parmi la foule de soldats se trouvant à la lisière du bois, j'aperçois une troupe qui court vers le combat. C'est Arya ! Nous pouvons maintenant prendre l'avantage.

Je fauche un soldat rouge qui tombe au sol et l'achève en plantant mon arme entre ses côtes. L'ardeur du combat m'avait manqué. Je me baisse et esquive un coup de justesse. La hache m'aurait arraché les poumons si je n'avais pas eu ce réflexe. En me relevant, je passe mon épée derrière l'attaquant et le ramène vers moi. De l'autre main, je sors ma dague et la plante dans son cou.

Pendant ce temps, un autre soldat et arrivé, une hache levée vers moi. Je n'ai plus le temps de parer ou d'esquiver, l'arme s'abat déjà... et ne m'atteindra jamais : une lame fine est passée au travers de la gorge de mon assaillant, celle d'Arya. Déjà elle est repartie affronter les soldats ennemis, après m'avoir adressé un petit sourire.

Je me relève et vois que nous en avons presque fini. Seuls quelques hommes sont encore debout, parmi nos adversaires. Une dizaine de nos hommes sont tombés, mais c'était un sacrifice honorable. Après tout, nous aurions pu nous faire surprendre durant la nuit, et là, les pertes auraient été bien plus grandes.

Plus loin, Arya vient d'achever un dernier adversaire. Un archer élimine le seul survivant, qui tentait de fuir. C'est fait. Arya approche, et je lance :

\- C'étaient sans doute des éclaireurs de Lazslo, qui devait se douter qu'on reviendrait.

\- Il a hérité de la garde royale ?

\- C'était lui qui la commandait lorsqu'il a attaqué la cité des nains.

\- Cette histoire d'oubli était sans doute une fausse information, alors.

\- On devrait aller voir Elrid, je pense. Après tout, c'est ses espions qui nous ont donné de fausses informations.

Alors nous repartons vers le camp. Le soir tombe, et j'aperçois d'ici la lueur des feux.


	26. Chapitre 26 : Trahison

_Disclaimer :_ _HoMM appartient à_ _Ubisoft depuis au moins une dizaine d'années et ça n'a pas l'air de_ _bouger._ _  
_

 _Bon ok, ça fait un certain temps que je n'ai rien posté. Mais comme en ce moment presque personne ne me lit (et oui ce fandom est presque inexistant) c'est pas grave donc je rattrape mon retard phénoménal (26 jours quand même). Au passage je précise qu'à partir de ce stade j'ai un bêta-reader : Starck29 (jen ai un autre mais pas sur le site)  
Voilà donc bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 26 :**

 **Trahison**

Le feu est plus grand que d'habitude. Les soldats sont rentrés les premiers, et nous nous sommes un peu promenés avec Arya. Une fois dans un coin tranquille, nous avons échangé quelques baisers puis nous sommes rentrés.

Peut-être que c'est nos hommes qui ont fait un grand feu pour fêter leur victoire. Petit à petit, au fur et à mesure que nous nous rapprochons, on entend des cris et on aperçoit des flammes par-dessus les arbres. Mais ce ne sont pas des cris de joie et une odeur de brûlé se répand.

Nous tirons nos épées et accourons vers le camp. Dès que nous avons dépassé les arbres, mes soupçons se confirment : notre campement est en flammes ! Je vois d'ici les hommes se battre entre eux, et une distiction se fait rapidement entre eux : les nôtres, et ceux d'Elrid !

Je cours dans le camp et commence à combattre les renégats avec mes hommes. À deux mille contre cinq cents, nous avons une bonne chance, mais ils ont eu l'avantage de l'effet de surprise. Pendant que mes troupes cherchent à vaincre les traîtres, je confie le commandement à Arya et cherche Christopher.

Je le trouve finalement de l'autre côté du campement aux prises avec les soldats d'Elrid. Ils savaient qu'il est bon escrimeur, et s'y sont mis à cinq pour le combattre. Les lâches ! J'accours pour sauver mon ami. L'un des soldats venant d'asséner un coup à Christopher meurt donc, ma lame ayant tranché sa misérable tête. Je pivote et fais un croc-en-jambe au second, et l'achève d'un coup d'épée dans le coeur. Pendant ce temps-là, mon ami a éliminé un troisième homme, laissant seulement deux de nos adversaires.

Ceux-là sont plus doués, et réussissent à parer jusqu'à mes meilleures bottes. Je réussis à pousser mon adversaire jusqu'à la tente en flammes derrière lui, et Christopher finit par en faire de même avec son ennemi.

Je lui crie de venir avec moi pour que ma voix surpasse le bruit de l'incendie et nous commençons à rechercher notre traître. Après avoir traversé une bonne partie du camp, nous arrivons enfin là où se trouve sans doute le chef des renégats : la maison qui sert de tente de commandement.


	27. Chapitre 27 : Châtiment

_Disclaimer :_ _HoMM appartient à_ _Ubisoft depuis au moins une dizaine d'années et ça n'a pas l'air de_ _bouger._ _  
_

 _Bon ok, ça fait un certain temps que je n'ai rien posté. Mais comme en ce moment presque personne ne me lit (et oui ce fandom est presque inexistant) c'est pas grave donc je rattrape mon retard phénoménal (26 jours quand même). Au passage je précise qu'à partir de ce stade j'ai un bêta-reader : Starck29 (jen ai un autre mais pas sur le site)  
Voilà donc bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 27 :**

 **Châtiment**

Les flammes lèchent les planches, mais l'incendie ne s'est pas encore répandu dans la maison. J'entre par le trou béant qui sert de porte, et aperçois Elrid en train de mettre le feu aux plans d'attaque.

\- Elrid ! Sale traître !

\- Tu ne t'y attendais pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Ne cherchant pas à répondre à cette question, je fais un grand mouvement avec mon épée qui l'oblige à reculer.

\- Tu étais au service de la reine depuis le début, j'ai pas raison ?

\- Oui, et mon plan s'est très bien déroulé ! Que tu le croies ou non, ses partisans sont encore bien plus nombreux que les tiens !

Le toit s'écroule à l'entrée de la maison de bois, bloquant Christopher derrière les décombres. Ce dernier me lance :

\- Ne t'occupe pas de moi, je m'en sortirai ! Tu ne dois surtout pas le laisser fuir !

Écoutant son conseil, je m'élance après Elrid qui a commencé à courir pour sortir de la cabane par la porte arrière.

Dehors démarre une course-poursuite trop longue. Il s'engage vers la route qui mène à la ville la plus proche. Par chance, le relief n'oblige à faire des tours et des détours. À chaque virage serré de la route, je gagne du terrain en prenant des raccourcis. Au final, je réussis à enfoncer mon épée dans le talon d'Elrid. D'ici, on voit à peine les flammes. Nous sommes beaucoup trop loin pour que quiconque vienne aider Elrid ou même moi.

Le coup fait tomber ma cible au sol, mais avant que j'aie eu le temps de réagir, il a déjà sorti son épée et pointe sa lame sur ma gorge. Je sens l'acier froid sur ma peau. Je ne pensais pas que même dans une telle situation, il réussirait à placer son arme ainsi.

Gardant la lame de son épée sur mon cou, il se relève péniblement. Un liquide chaud coule maintenant jusque dans ma tunique. Je risque de ne pas m'en sortir.

Continuant de me meutrir, il reste cependant à une trop grande distance pour que je fasse quoi que ce soit. Elrid avance pas à pas, me forçant à reculer. Je finis par avoir le dos plaqué à un arbre, sur le bord de la route pavée.

\- C'est terminé, Nothern ! Ici, tu vas mourir, et il faudra un temps fou avant que le moindre soldat de ta misérable armée retrouve ton corps... auquel j'aurai arraché la tête ! Maintenant, le meilleur combattant de l'Empire ne peut plus rien contre moi ! Tu ne peux rien faire pour te sauver.

Il continue son monologue et une idée me vient. Il m'a forcé à lâcher mon épée sur le chemin, et je peux encore m'en servir...

\- Elrid, il y a encore une chose qui peut me sauver.

\- Ha oui ? J'aimerais bien savoir quoi !

\- Ceci !

À ce moment précis, la lame de mon épée transperce le cœur d'Elrid, le faisant lâcher un râle en comprenant ce qui lui arrive. La dernière vision de ce traître est donc mon épée sortant de son torse, pleine de sang.

Il s'écroule, raide mort, dans une flaque de sang. Malheureusement, il n'y a pas que le sien dans la flaque. L'épée du renégat a créé une large entaille dans ma peau durant sa chute, allant de ma gorge jusqu'à ma ceinture.

Dernier réflexe de survie, mon esprit s'envole vers le campement en flammes, cherchant l'esprit d'Arya. Je chancelle et tombe à genoux. J'ai trouvé Arya. Ma chute se termine à côté du corps d'Elrid, dans une mare de sang.

"Je suis sur la route vers le nord, j'ai besoin d'aide".

Je m'évanouis après une quinte de toux sanglante.


	28. Chapitre 28 : Entre vie et mort

_Disclaimer :_ _HoMM appartient à_ _Ubisoft depuis au moins une dizaine d'années et ça n'a pas l'air de_ _bouger._ _  
_

 _Bon ok, ça fait un certain temps que je n'ai rien posté. Mais comme en ce moment presque personne ne me lit (et oui ce fandom est presque inexistant) c'est pas grave donc je rattrape mon retard phénoménal (26 jours quand même). Au passage je précise qu'à partir de ce stade j'ai un bêta-reader : Starck29 (jen ai un autre mais pas sur le site)  
Voilà donc bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 28 :**

 **Entre vie et mort**

Toute ma vie a défilé devant mes yeux, mais ce phénomène est bien connu. Ce qui est remarquable, c'est qu'une scène que j'avais oubliée m'est revenue.

J'avais dix ans, avant mon amnésie. J'étais dans une grande tour qui nous servait de maison, à moi et à ma mère. Nous étions descendus à la salle d'entraînement où elle m'a prêté une épée en bois pour voir si ce que j'avais lu m'avait servi. Nous avions combattu amicalement pendant une petite heure, puis elle m'avait félicité et conseillé d'aller faire une sieste.

Le souvenir s'arrête là. C'est peu, mais suffisant pour savoir que je faisais sans doute partie de la noblesse ou de la bourgeoisie. Malheureusement, je crois qu'il est trop tard pour espérer en voir un autre avant ma mort. Je ne sais pas si mon message a atteint Arya ou encore si elle a pu me trouver, mais je ne garde pas trop d'espoir. Après tout, Elrid m'a entaillé tout le haut du corps avec son épée, et je n'ai eu aucune chance de survie à partir du moment où il m'a menacé.

\- J'ai sauvé l'Armée de la Libération en tuant ce traître, mais à quel prix ?

Tous les souvenirs ont fini d'affluer, et le noir vient les remplacer. Est-ce que cela signifie quelque chose ? Je suis finalement mort, ou bien on a trouvé mon corps et je vais revenir ? L'un ou l'autre, je ne sais pas lequel je préfèrerais. Quoi qu'il arrive, j'ai tout mon temps pour le découvrir, je pense.

҉ ۩ ҉

Je vois, de manière floue, mon camp. L'espoir renaît en moi à présent ! C'est une vue visiblement prise du haut d'un arbre, il ne s'agit donc pas de mon corps, mais même si je suis mort, je pourrai continuer à voir ce qui se passe dans le monde des hommes !

Je me rends compte que je peux contrôler cette vision, et décide d'aller voir Arya. Visiblement, l'incendie est éteint et les hommes d'Elrid sont morts. Arya crie quelque chose à des soldats, qui reviennent vite avec un brancard et d'autres choses.

Ma vision se précise, et je comprends qu'elle a reçu mon appel, donc elle part me chercher ! Au bout d'un moment, elle et les deux soldats arrivent au lieu du combat. Des oiseaux tournent au-dessus, j'espère, du cadavre. Pourvu que l'un d'entre eux seulement soit mort !

Le mouches volent autour de l'un des deux corps. D'ici, Arya et les soldats ne voient pas duquel il s'agit, mais je le sais parfaitement : c'est celui d'Elrid. Seuls quelques moucherons tournent autour de moi.

Arya, voyant mon corps, se précipite pour vérifier si je suis mort ou non. Je ne comprends pas ses paroles, elles ne sont pas nettes. Je vois les deux hommes mettre mon corps sur le brancard tandis qu'Arya met le feu au cadavre d'Elrid et en retire mon épée.

À mon grand désespoir, le noir revient.


	29. Chapitre 29 : Retour à la vie

_Disclaimer :_ _HoMM appartient à_ _Ubisoft depuis au moins une dizaine d'années et ça n'a pas l'air de_ _bouger._ _  
_

 _Bon ok, ça fait un certain temps que je n'ai rien posté. Mais comme en ce moment presque personne ne me lit (et oui ce fandom est presque inexistant) c'est pas grave donc je rattrape mon retard phénoménal (26 jours quand même). Au passage je précise qu'à partir de ce stade j'ai un bêta-reader : Starck29 (jen ai un autre mais pas sur le site)  
Voilà donc bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 29 :**

 **Retour à la vie**

J'entends des sons flous, mes oreilles sifflent. Que se passe-t-il ? Suis-je mort ou vivant ? Sur Ashan ou au ciel ? Mes yeux sont clos, ce n'est donc pas le noir complet de la dernière fois. Malgré tous mes efforts, je n'arrive pas à les entrouvrir. Des voix se précisent, et le sifflement disparaît.

C'est une voix féminine et deux masculines. Je me concentre pour savoir qui j'entends, même sans comprendre ce qu'ils disent.

La voix de femme... légèrement affolée en ce moment, je crois... c'est Arya !

Je crois que je viens de faire quelque chose d'intéressant, puisque toute discussion cesse d'un seul coup. Mais je ne veux pas ça, je veux continuer à entendre la voix d'Arya...

Je sens une pression contre moi, ainsi qu'un souffle chaud contre ma nuque. Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui se passe, mais cette sensation m'apaise.

Je suis fatigué.. je crois que je m'endors...

҉ ۩ ҉

Je pense que je suis en vie, car je n'aurais sans doute pas dormi sinon. J'ai perdu la notion du temps, et donc cette fois, mes yeux s'ouvrent péniblement quand je le leur demande.

Je trouve Arya endormie à mon chevet. Je suis sur un grand lit et sens quelque chose qui court du haut de mon cou jusqu'à ma hanche droite.

J'ai les membres engourdis et des fourmis dans les doigts. C'est une bonne chose, je pense, c'est un signe que je vais bien.

Il fait clair, comme à l'aube. Au-dehors, j'entends des voix, le camp se réveille. J'essaye de me lever, mais mes jambes n'obéissent qu'à moitié, en remuant un peu. J'espère que je serai rétabli sans trop de séquelles, car j'ai dû perdre beaucoup de sang.

Les bruits du dehors me bercent, et je m'endors à nouveau.

҉ ۩ ҉

Tout le monde est là. Godric, Freyda, Christopher, Glorund et Arya. Ce matin, j'ai réussi à m'asseoir sur le bord du lit, mon état s'améliore à une vitesse remarquable, d'après les infirmiers. Malgré cela, on me conseille de me reposer et de rester couché jusqu'à ce que je me sente en pleine forme.

Les autres généraux sont venus m'annoncer que nous avions perdu trois cents hommes dans la bataille, ainsi que les cinq cents soldats d'Elrid. Les troupes sont prêtes, malgré cet affaiblissement, à partir vers Fond-Faucon. Nous sommes à quatre jours de voyage de la ville, comme quoi le déplacement ne m'a pas réveillé.

Aujourd'hui, ils ont tous l'air heureux, et le moral est revenu dans la nouvelle Armée de la Libération. Tous attendent donc que je me rétablisse, afin de partir à l'assaut.

Mes compères parlent entre eux, mais Arya est restée assise, dans un coin, à me dévorer des yeux. Soudain, elle s'approche du lit et m'embrasse avec passion.

Surpris par cette preuve d'amour, les autres arrêtent toute discussion et nous fixent d'un air étonné. Arya me lâche et dit :

\- Il était bien temps qu'on vous le dise, mais avec toutes ces péripéties, on n'a pas trouvé de moment... alors j'ai un peu forcé les choses...


	30. Chapitre 30 : Retour en lice

_Disclaimer :_ _HoMM appartient à_ _Ubisoft depuis au moins une dizaine d'années et ça n'a pas l'air de_ _bouger._ _  
_

 _Bon ok, ça fait un certain temps que je n'ai rien posté. Mais comme en ce moment presque personne ne me lit (et oui ce fandom est presque inexistant) c'est pas grave donc je rattrape mon retard phénoménal (26 jours quand même). Au passage je précise qu'à partir de ce stade j'ai un bêta-reader : Starck29 (jen ai un autre mais pas sur le site)  
Voilà donc bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 30 :**

 **Retour en lice**

Cette fois, je suis de retour, et pour de bon. Dix jours m'auront suffi pour me rétablir, et nous sommes repartis vers Fond-Faucon. Cette fois, rien ne pourra nous arrêter. Nous avons beau être en sous-nombre évident face à l'armée de Laszlo, nous avons mis au point un plan quasi infaillible pour vaincre ses troupes et arriver jusqu'à la reine.

Avec Arya, nous avons décidé de nous marier dès que Fond-Faucon sera libérée. Depuis qu'elle a dévoilé notre amour aux autres, quelque chose s'est libéré en moi, je suis plus moi-même qu'auparavant. J'ai l'impression qu'il en est de même pour elle et que nous pouvons avoir de l'espoir, à la fois pour nous et pour l'Empire.

Ma magie s'est affaiblie depuis mon duel contre Elrid. Je suis toujours capable de grandes chose, mais je m'épuise plus facilement en utilisant la magie qu'avant. J'espère que ça ira mieux avant le siège.

Christopher vient se placer à côté de moi et dit :

\- D'après toi, à combien de temps on est de la cité ?

\- À peu près trois jours, je pense. Ensuite, il faudra placer nos troupes et attendre que Laszlo se montre... d'ici quatre jours, nous aurons la ville et le monde sera sauvé.

\- Si le plan fonctionne.

\- Il y a peu de risques qu'on n'arrive pas jusqu'à la reine. C'est à ce moment que tout peut changer.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien, Isabel a plus d'un tour dans son sac, et quoi qu'elle fasse, on doit être prêts.

\- Oui, il faut donc qu'on soit là tous les cinq à ce moment là.

\- Ce serait le plus sûr.

Un soldat s'approche de nous. Il tente de suivre le rythme de mon cheval. Après s'être calqué sur la bonne vitesse, il m'annonce:

\- Général, les troupes ennemies sont à l'orée de la forêt, ils nous attendent !

\- Merci, soldat.

Alors je crie :

\- On s'arrête ! Nos ennemis ne sont plus bien loin !

҉ ۩ ҉

\- Il faut adapter la stratégie à la situation. On avait prévu de cacher les cavaliers dans la pente, mais là, on peut les dissimuler dans la forêt !

Freyda n'a pas l'air convaincue.

\- Si ça se trouve, ce ne sont que des éclaireurs, comme le camp de la dernière fois.

On enverra une volée de flèches avant d'appliquer notre stratégie. S'ils détalent comme des lapins, ça voudra dire qu'ils ne sont pas sous le commandement de Laszlo et donc que ce sont sans doute des éclaireurs. Sinon, on fait comme on a dit.


	31. Chapitre 31 : Affrontement

_Disclaimer : Ubisoft, gnagnagna j'ai plus d'imagination  
_

 _Bon j'ai vu que les lectures remontaient un peu malgré le fait que c'est un tout petit fandom donc je m'acharne, d'autant qu'on arrive au passage final du tome 1 et que je vais pouvoir attaquer la suite !_

 **Chapitre 31 :**

 **Affrontement**

Près de trois mille hommes sont placés devant nous. Ils ont l'air de devoir rester là quoi qu'il arrive, mais il sont motivés pour nous écraser. Leur problème, c'est qu'ils ne savent pas où nous sommes.

Les troupes devant la forêt n'étaient pas l'armée à proprement parler de Laszlo, comme s'en était doutée Freyda. Cette fois-ci, nous sommes prêts à écraser nos adversaires. À mille sept cent contre trois mille, nous avons intérêt à appliquer le plan à la lettre, et nous aurons de belles chances de victoire. Les bois à l'est et à l'ouest de notre positions sont parfaitement bien placées pour l'attaque.

Un de mes hommes aperçoit le signal : une lumière reflétée par les vitraux du Clocher. Je fais signe à mes six cent fantassins d'avancer. Les ennemis apparaissent dans notre champ de vision et semblent réagir d'un seul coup. Ils précisent leur formation et sortent leurs armes, tandis que moi et mes troupes nous répartissons sur deux lignes afin de pouvoir faire face à toute l'armée. Plus nous avançons, plus je sens la tension de mes troupes. Ils savent que ce sera un massacre et que nombre d'entre eux vont y passer, mais ils savent aussi qu'en mourant dans ce combat ils permettront la victoire de l'Armée de la Libération.

Nos ennemis lancent des cris de guerre pour tenter de nous intimider, mais nous sommes inébranlables et chargeons de plus belle. Il ne reste que quelques dizaines de mètres à parcourir, aussi je hurle mon cri de guerre :

\- Pour la Lumière !

Mes hommes répètent de cri, et nous arrivons au niveau de nos ennemis. Le combat commence.

Un coup d'épée sur la droite pour faucher un ennemi, un autre sur la gauche pour en désarmer un second. Petit à petit, mon esprit se décroche du combat et je ne suis plus qu'un combattant, tranchant, estoquant, esquivant, ripostant tandis que des hommes des deux camps meurent autour de moi. Le flot des soldats ennemis ne semble jamais s'arrêter. Puis, au bout d'un temps qui me semble interminable, j'entend un cor qui sonne la retraite.

Alors tous mes alliés se retournent et fuient, comme prévu dans notre plan. Je suis étonné de n'avoir reçu aucun coup, puis je me rends compte que ce combat était plus qu'un massacre : c'était une exécution. Seuls quelques hommes ont réussi à s'enfuir parmi ceux qui ont pu entendre le signal. Une bonne partie d'entre eux se sont fait tuer au début de la fuite.

Malgré toutes ces pertes, le plan se passe comme prévu. Nos ennemis se sont élancés à notre suite, visiblement avides de nous exterminer jusqu'au dernier. De rapides coups d'oeils sur mes côtés m'indiquent que nos cavaliers chargent sur les flancs adverses comme nous l'avons ordonné.

Dans leur charge, les soldats Impériaux ne voient pas la cavalerie rebelle, et de là où je suis, j'aperçois une nuée de flèches venant de ma destination. De nombreux soldats rouges meurent percés de flèches, mais trop peu. Ils semblent surpris, mais ils continuent d'avancer.

Je suis exténué, il faut que j'atteigne les archers pour monter à cheval et rejoindre le combat. Je regarde derrière moi dans ma course et vois que nos cavaliers sèment la mort dans les rangs adverses et ont divisé l'armée en deux. Ils s'occuperont de la moitié qui était en retrait tandis que je tenterai de les repousser avec mes soldats.

Nous avons atteint les archers qui ont sorti leurs épées et planté des pieux, que les survivants esquivent maladroitement.

\- Vous pouvez encore tirer une volée avant qu'ils n'arrivent, mais faites vites, soldats !

C'est plus un conseil pour survivre qu'un ordre, mais les archers s'exécutent. Quand il s'agit de survivre, il faut bien faire, après tout. La dernière volée de flèches part et achève un bon nombre d'Impériaux. Tous se tiennent près pour la fin de cette partie du combat.

Certains ennemis s'empalent sur les pieux, mais la plupart d'entre eux passe et la mêlée reprend. J'estoque un adversaire qui courait encore en hurlant, et me baisse pour esquiver une lance qui fusait vers moi. Certains soldats ont commencé à arracher les pieux et à s'en servir d'armes mortelles.

Il faut qu'on gagne cette bataille. Je fais appel à ma magie pour tenter un sort que je n'ai pas encore expérimenté. Je lève mon épée vers le ciel et utilise toute la puissance dont je dispose pour aider mes hommes. La lame s'illumine, devient bleue et commence à m'éblouir, puis tout disparaît.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une grande chaleur tout autour de moi est le signe que mes soldats sont remotivés. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que j'ai fait, mais il semblerait que ça aie marché.


	32. Chapitre 32 : Guerre

_Disclaimer : Ubisoft, gnagnagna j'ai plus d'imagination  
_

 _Bon j'ai vu que les lectures remontaient un peu malgré le fait que c'est un tout petit fandom donc je m'acharne, d'autant qu'on arrive au passage final du tome 1 et que je vais pouvoir attaquer la suite !_

 **Chapitre 32 :**

 **Guerre**

Je lance mon cheval au galop pour rejoindre le combat. Ma magie a renforcé et soigné mes hommes, et nous avons écrasé les quelques centaines d'Impériaux qui étaient arrivés jusqu'à nous. Il doit en rester un bon millier, là-bas, et je veux participer au combat contre Laszlo qui a sans doute rejoint ses hommes.

Le combat fait rage, et la cavalerie rebelle a perdu son effet de surprise et risque de perdre son avantage. La rage victorieuse qui s'était emparée de moi retombe d'un coup, à la vue du spectacle des deux armées aux prises l'une avec l'autre.

Je charge un fantassin qui vient de désarçonner un chevalier rebelle, et le fauche au passage, permettant au chevalier de l'achever si ce n'est déjà fait. En continuant sur ma lancée, je me fraye un chemin à coups d'épée dans le mêlée, et vois une trouée où seul un homme se tient à quelques dizaines de mètres de moi.

Un Impérial colossal et lourdement armé me barre la route et je tente de faire se décaler ma monture. Le géant l'abat d'un coup de hache et je suis projeté au sol. Pas le temps de penser au cheval, il faut que je parvienne jusqu'à Laszlo ! Je passe habilement sous le bras du guerrier et enfonce mon épée dans son aisselle. Il pousse un cri et balance sa gigantesque hache dans ma direction. Trop facile, il mise tout sur la force brute. Je me cale derrière son dos et vois la hache du colosse se planter dans son bras. Nouveau hurlement, il tombe à genoux. Il est suffisamment bas pour que j'enfonce ma lame dans son crâne.

Il tombe raide mort, et je m'élance dans la direction de la zone où se tenait celui que je soupçonne être Laszlo. Il se tient au milieu d'un cercle quasi parfait où aucun de mes hommes n'ose se tenir par peur d'être abattu sans vergogne par l'énorme lame crantée du général Impérial.

Me voyant, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de lancer :

\- Enfin je vais avoir ma revanche !

Et de se jeter sur moi en hurlant. Si prévisible.

La lame passe au ras du sol, mais je l'évite d'un saut. Comme il continue sur sa lancée, il arrive à mon niveau lorsque mes pieds touchent à nouveau le sol. Je tente un coup d'estoc vers son torse, mais la garde de sa lame arrête la mienne. Mon arme est bloquée à quelques millimètres de son plastron.

\- Tu as peut-être parlé un peu vite !

\- Tu vas regretter ton imprudence ! hurle-t-il en frappant mon pied de sa botte lourdement ferrée.

Aïe ! C'est lui qui va regretter !

Avant qu'il ne se remette en garde, je glisse sur le sol boueux pour me retrouver tout près de lui. J'arrive au niveau de son ventre et enfonce violemment mon épée dans le métal et la graisse en hurlant.

Mon adversaire pousse un cri et me repousse violemment. Je retire mon épée et lui arrache un nouveau grognement de douleur. Enragé par ce coup, il commence à faire tournoyer son épée dans l'espoir de me toucher. Je roule au sol pour esquiver, mais il plante son épée dans le sol devant moi... du moins j'aurais préféré : elle s'enfonce dans mon bras gauche et le traverse de part en part. Ce n'est pas de la douleur, c'est de la souffrance qui m'envahit. Et elle a le même effet sur moi que sur lui. Il retire son arme, ma vision est floutée par des larmes de douleur. Je me relève, et il profite de ce moment pour enfoncer sa botte dans mon torse.

Je crois qu'il se met à pleuvoir. Ma vue est brouillée, j'ai du mal à saisir ce qui se passe. J'aperçois Laszlo qui lève son énorme épée dans le but de m'achever. Je bondis sur le côté pour esquiver le coup, mais ce dernier n'atteint pas sa cible, bloqué par ce qui me semble être une hache ; finalement, je me rends compte que c'est Glorund qui a volé à mon secours et arrêté le coup fatal qu'allait me porter Laszlo. C'est le moment d'agir. Notre ennemi envoie valser Glorund au sol d'un coup de poing presque surhumain. Il ne s'attend pas à ce que je reprenne l'assaut.

Je charge et enfonce mon arme dans le dos de mon ennemi. Je crois que j'ai percé un poumon, à l'entendre suffoquer. Je récupère ma lame, il tombe. Dans son agonie, il ricane :

\- Même après ma mort, le plan de la reine s'accomplira et le monde... périra dans les flammes !

\- Pas si je l'arrête avant, sale traître !

Ses ricanements se transforment presque en sanglots, et il me supplie de l'achever, avec le peu de souffle qu'il lui reste. Je ne lui ferai pas cet honneur, surtout s'il est au courant des actions de sa reine.

Victorieux, je lève mon épée vers le ciel nuageux et hurle que le général Impérial est mort, que le combat est terminé. Avec ma magie, j'envoie un boule de lumière vers le ciel, le plus vite que je peux. Au-dessus du champ de bataille, une trouée se forme dans les nuages, et des rayons lumineux se dirigent sur la château de Fond-Faucon.

La victoire est à nous. Il ne reste plus qu'à appliquer la suite du plan.


	33. Chapitre 33 : Fond-Faucon

_Disclaimer : C'est ubisoft qui a créé tout ça... blablabla. On est vraiment obligés de mettre ça à chaque fois ?  
_

 _Ça y est je réussis à poster de manière réguilière ! En espérant que ça continue. Et pour les gens qui tiennent jusqu'ici, oubliez pas de review que je puisse savoir ce que vous en pensez !_

 **Chapitre 33 :**

 **Fond-Faucon**

Mon premier réflexe est d'entraîner les autres généraux vers la forge de mon père tandis que les restes de notre armée maîtrisent la garde de la cité. J'ai soigné mon bras grâce à la magie après la bataille, car il faut de la concentration pour effectuer cette tâche.

Après quelques minutes de marche, je retrouve la bonne rue et entre dans le bâtiment. C'est désert. J'entre dans la maison qui se trouve en retrait de la forge et cherche mon père. Je le trouve finalement dans la cuisine, armé d'une hache, devant son apprenti qui tient une lance. Dès qu'il me reconnaît, il lâche son arme et vient me serrer dans ses bras. Après m'avoir lâché, il dit :

\- Te voilà, mon fils ! Excuse-moi pour l'accueil, je craignais que les gardes nous aient découverts.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Indirectement, nous vous avons aidés en distribuant des tracts pour la rébellion. Il y a eu des attentats et le mouvement a pris de l'importance, mais les gardes faisaient monter la pression et menaçaient d'exécuter quiconque soutenait les rebelles. Ça devenait dangereux pour nous.

\- Le plus important, c'est que vous soyez en vie. Où est l'armure que je t'avais demandée ?

\- Dans la cave. Il ne fallait pas qu'on la trouve.

Une fois descendus à la cave, je découvre l'oeuvre de mon père. Jamais je n'ai vu d'armure aussi belle et solide en même temps. L'acier d'une excellente qualité et les décorations me prouvent qu'il y a mis tout son coeur. L'épée qu'il a également fabriquée pour moi est de la même qualité matérielle et visuelle.

\- Ce serait un honneur pour moi de porter ton chef-d'oeuvre lors du combat final, père.

\- J'en suis heureux.

҉ ۩ ҉

Une fois ma nouvelle armure revêtue et mon épée attachée à ma ceinture, mon père me souhaite bonne chance et nous repartons. Dans la ville, les combats sont au point mort. Plus rien n'avance, les deux camps étant extrêmement affaiblis. Nous passons donc sans trop de problème jusqu'au grand escalier menant en haut du donjon avec une petite troupe. Après avoir monté une petite partie de l'escalier, j'entends de nombreux pas précipités et des ordres brefs. Nous nous arrêtons et découvrons finalement une quarantaine de gardes d'élite de la Reine Isabel. Godric me lance alors :

\- Montez avec Arya ! On va les retenir !

\- Non, on reste, il faut qu'on y arrive ensemble !

\- C'est toi qui dois en finir. Nous vous rejoindrons dès qu'on en aura fini avec eux.

Je m'élance dans l'escalier tandis que les autres occupent les gardes. Presque instinctivement, Arya court à ma suite, comprenant que c'était à nous deux qu'il incombait de vaincre la Reine. Une fois en haut de l'escalier, nous découvrons Isabel, en armure, entourée d'une dizaine de gardes d'élite.

\- Vous voilà. Nous allons pouvoir commencer. Gardes.

Sur cet ordre muet, tous les soldats se jettent sur nous. Le combat est rude, car ils sont forts. Petit à petit, ils m'isolent d'Arya et elle et moi commençons à fatiguer. Finalement, un garde réussit à arrêter les hostilités en plaçant son épée sous la gorge d'Arya. Je ne peux rien faire, et elle non plus.

\- Emmenez là. Laissez-moi seule avec lui.

La reine a parlé, et les soldats s'en vont sans arrêter de menacer Arya, me condamnant à l'impuissance. Ils entrent dans l'ancienne salle du trône qui, me semble-t-il, a bien changé depuis la dernière fois. La gigantesque porte de métal se referme sur eux.

Je reprends mon arme et me prépare à l'inévitable duel. Elle prend une épée, - qui est visiblement la sienne - qui était posée sur un créneau. Elle s'approche, et je lève mon arme.

\- C'est de bonne facture. Qui l'a forgée ?

\- Ça vous regarde ?

\- Tout ce qui se passe dans mon royaume de regarde, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Là, elle me manque de respect. On ne tutoie pas son adversaire, encore moins un général !

\- Et que comptez-vous faire contre moi ?

\- Te tuer. Ça n'a pas l'air si compliqué, car tu n'es pas le seul à savoir manier une épée !

\- On va vérifier ça tout de suite.

Évidemment, je pèse mes mots. J'essaie de ne pas penser à Arya, de me focaliser sur le combat, mais pour l'instant elle envahit mon esprit et m'empêche de réfléchir.

D'un coup, Isabel s'élance et, d'un mouvement agile et précis, tente de me désarmer. Un petit moulinet, et son attaque est vaine. Elle sait manier son arme, c'est clair, mais je crois qu'elle manque de pratique. Je tournoie sur moi-même en faisant des moulinets avec mon épée pour rendre mon assaut imprévisible, et essaie de frapper dans le pied de la reine. Elle a fait un bond en arrière, esquive parfaite pour ce genre d'attaque, et riposte farouchement d'un coup d'estoc. Je dévie sa lame avec la mienne.

Ce combat risque d'être bien trop long.


	34. Chapitre 34 : Duel

_Disclaimer : Comme toujours HoMM appartient à Ubisoft et c'est géniaaal  
_

 _Je suis content j'arrive à poster régulièrement en ce moment, et au cas où ça ne se soit pas remarqué, on arrive à la fin du premier tome. Au passage n'oubliez pas le review ^^_

 **Chapitre 34 :**

 **Duel**

Une passe à gauche. Un coup de poing. Je tranche horizontalement. La reine est suffisamment forte pour me tenir en respect, et ça fait bien trop longtemps que nous nous échangeons des coups sans discontinuer, sans qu'aucun d'entre nous prenne l'avantage. Il faut que j'en finisse.

Je tente une nouvelle fois le coup que j'ai surnommé "le tourbillon", et tourne sur moi-même. Je réussis cette fois à faire baisser la garde de la reine. Malheureusement, elle a prévu un coup comme celui-ci et profite d'avoir son épée plus proche du sol pour la planter dans ma jambe gauche. Surpris, je recule de plusieurs pas afin de me remettre un peu.

Évidemment, elle revient à l'assaut et essaie de taillader l'autre jambe pour me faire tomber au sol. Je pare son coup mais elle continue de forcer sur sa lame, et je dois mettre toute mes forces dans la mienne, ce qui me fait serrer les dents. J'ai empoigné mon épée à deux mains pour tenir le choc, et elle aussi.

Par chance, je remarque qu'elle met autant d'efforts que moi pour continuer à exercer une pression sur mon épée. Alors je décale ma jambe droite derrière moi et arrête de bloquer la lame d'Isabel. Surprise, elle fait quelques pas en avant, se retrouvant sur ma droite, m'exposant son dos.

J'envoie un trait de flammes sur son armure qui la fait tomber au sol sur le ventre. Elle se retourne et dit :

\- Tu veux jouer à ça ? Très bien, je vais jouer aussi !

Et sur ce, elle projette une énorme boule de feu apparue dans sa main gauche vers moi. À mon contact, elle explose, me faisant valdinguer à plusieurs mètres. Ça brûle, le feu. Heureusement, j'ai eu un réflexe défensif et fait en sorte, par magie, que les dégâts soient moindres. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai mal partout et je sais maintenant que la reine a appris à se servir de la magie, et qu'elle a plus d'expérience que moi.

Je me relève péniblement avec une petite boule de froid dans la main. Dès que je suis debout, elle projette un rayon de flammes continu vers moi, que je pare avec un rayon du même type, mais en glace et pas en feu.

J'augmente la puissance pour essayer de briser son sort, mais sous la pression, elle fait de même. Je crains que cela ne se termine par ma mort si je ne brise pas ce duel magique.

Je stoppe mon rayon glacé et roule sur le côté. Étonnée, Isabel arrête elle aussi son sort. Je suis en train de me relever et je lance une boule gelée sur la reine, qui ne peut l'esquiver. Au moment du choc, elle tombe au sol. Je m'élance vers elle, mais elle a le temps de se remettre sur pieds. Elle a visiblement compris que le combat magique ne l'avantage pas forcément. Le duel reprend et nous recommençons à tenter diverses actions, même si l'un ou l'autre tente parfois de lancer un sort pour essayer de reprendre l'avantage.

Durant le combat, je me remémore mes entraînements chez les nains pour essayer de trouver une solution. D'un coup, la solution apparaît au grand jour dans mon esprit : il faut que j'utilise le terrain à mon avantage ! Petit à petit, je donne des coups de plus en plus forts pour la faire reculer. À chaque nouvelle attaque, la reine recule d'un pas tandis que, de mon côté, j'avance. À force, je réussis à l'acculer aux créneaux qui bordent le donjon. Alors je place ma lame sous la gorge de mon ennemie et dis :

\- J'ai gagné, je crois.

\- Si tu t'imagines que les créneaux m'empêchent de combattre, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'oeil !

Sur ces paroles méprisantes, elle donne un grand coup de pied dans mes parties génitales, ce qui a pour effet de me faire lâcher mon épée et me plier en deux, parce que ça fait vraiment très mal.

Surmontant ma douleur, je finis par me redresser et chercher mon arme. Manque de chance, je la trouve dans la main de la reine. Elle arbore un sourire à la fois narquois et victorieux, tandis que moi, mon visage est sans doute encore déformé par un rictus de douleur.

Je ne sais pas si ce que je vais faire est idiot, suicidaire ou juste inutile. Peut-être les trois. Mais c'est la seule chose que j'ai trouvée alors, allons-y ! Je pousse un cri de rage et charge la reine, qui se met en position défensive. Une fois à son niveau, je fauche ses jambes d'un balayage du pied, et elle perd l'équilibre. Je profite de sa quasi-chute pour asséner un grand coup de poing sur sa joue, puis un autre dans son ventre.

Elle gémit et tombe au sol, lâchant les deux épées. Je les ramasse et attend qu'elle se lève. Alors, je la menace avec sa propre épée et la force à nouveau à reculer vers les créneaux – même si cette fois, je fais attention à être trop loin d'elle pour me prendre un coup de pied – et dis :

\- Maintenant, vous n'avez plus aucune chance de victoire

\- Non, tu as raison, mais, et je pense que Laszlo te l'a dit, ce n'est pas notre mort qui stoppera notre plan. Au contraire.

\- Vous n'avez pas peur de mourir, hein ? Regardez un peu derrière vous !

\- Bon, j'admets, j'ai peur, dit-elle en lâchant quelques larmes de peur, et alors, on est tous faits comme ça !

\- Dans ce cas, si vous avez tant peur de mourir, alors aidez-moi : où est Arya ?

\- Tu ne la retrouveras pas, elle est à l'intérieur.

\- Je n'ai qu'à ouvrir la porte.

\- Tu n'y arriveras pas, ni avec tes bras, ni avec ta magie.

\- Et si je vous dis que je vais vous tuer. ?

\- Alors tu attendras, et elle s'ouvrira toute seule, au bout d'un moment.

\- Vous allez mourir !

\- Non, je pense sincèrement que tu n'y...

Pour lui prouver que je suis capable de la tuer, je m'approche et enfonce sa cage thoracique de ma botte de toutes mes forces. Le choc est si puissant que le muret hérissé de créneaux se brise, et la reine tombe vers la base de la tour dans un hurlement de terreur et de douleur.

Je me détourne du gouffre juste avant qu'Isabel ne touche le sol, ce serait trop pour moi, d'autant que je ne pense pas que j'aurais dû en finir ainsi.

Normalement, tout est fini.. ou presque.


	35. Chapitre 35 : Impuissant

_Disclaimer : HoMM, univers que j'aime beaucoup, appartient à Ubisoft.  
_

 _Ouais, j'ai deux semaines de retard. On va dire que c'était une pause vacances, ok ? Voilà, partant de là on peut revenir à la lecture. Et je ne vais pas vous mentir, c'est à partir de là que démarre le VRAI scénario, celui qui fait que j'ai un truc de 4 tomes en préparation (ça y est, c'est dit, et d'ailleurs je ne freinerai pas pour le deuxième tome parce qu'il est écrit en entier ! Oui ok, la correction est pas terminée mais il me reste du temps.). Donc c'est ici que ça se gâte. Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 35 :**

 **Impuissant**

Seules quelques minutes se sont écoulées depuis la mort de la reine, mais j'ai l'impression que des heures sont passées. De plus, l'obscurité grandissante accentue cette impression. La seule preuve qu'il fait encore vraiment jour est la trouée dans les nuages que j'ai faite tout à l'heure, qui est restée ouverte. Par là s'engouffre une puissante lumière, qui pointe directement là où je me trouve, en haut du donjon.

J'ai tout essayé pour ouvrir la porte. Mais Isabel disait vrai sur ce point. Elle est trop lourde pour l'ouvrir manuellement, et elle doit être protégée par une magie qui m'est inconnue, car je ne peux pas non plus la forcer avec un sort. Un autre problème me taraude : où peut donc bien se trouver Arya ? Ils l'ont emmenée, et je ne l'ai pas détectée en cherchant magiquement son esprit. Je commence à avoir un peu peur pour elle.

Après avoir tué la reine, je me suis senti épuisé, d'un coup. À vrai dire, c'est logique, vu le nombre de sorts dont j'ai usé durant le combat et les coups que j'ai encaissé. De plus, ne voulant pas être concentré sur autre chose quand la porte s'ouvrira – si elle s'ouvre – je n'ai pas essayé de me soigner et mes plaies saignent encore.

Mon attention est attirée par l'intérieur du bâtiment. Quelque chose a fait trembler le sol. Je me redresse et me mets en position de combat. Deuxième tremblement. Quelle créature peut donc créer ce genre de réactions ? Troisième tremblement. La peur me saisit. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir bêtement ici après tout ce qui s'est passé. Quatrième tremblement, la porte frémit sous une force inconnue. Je me mets à trembler. La porte se plie, preuve que ce qui se trouve derrière est extrêmement fort. Le ciel derrière la salle du trône rougit étrangement.

Le troisième coup crée une petite ouverture dans la double porte. Je recule d'un pas, apeuré. Le quatrième coup fait voler l'immense porte métallique en éclat dans un nuage de fumée me cachant la cause de cet évènement.

Derrière, le ciel nuageux devient carrément rouge vif, tandis qu'un énorme pied portant une botte de métal rouge sort du nuage de fumée. Une main gantée du même métal sort et s'accroche au-dessus de la porte. Le tourbillon rouge du ciel crache un météore en flammes, tandis que la créature m'apparaît au grand jour : un géant faisant facilement trois fois ma taille, entièrement couvert de ces plaques rouges et portant un casque orné de pointes, tenant à la main une gigantesque épée, rouge elle aussi. La provenance de cette être m'apparaît comme une évidence : ce titan vient de Sheog, le plan démonique !

Cette fois, la terreur s'empare de moi, mais mon courage – ou mon immense caractère suicidaire, c'est à voir – me pousse à rester.

Le géant se dresse devant moi et, même si son heaume ne me laisse pas distinguer son visage, il a l'air surpris de se retrouver face à moi, seul, en haut du donjon de Fond-Faucon. Le ciel presque rouge sang maintenant envoie de multiples météorites qui foncent vers la ville. Un impact retentit et ébranle le sol. Le premier météore s'est écrasé. Je dois sauver Fond-Faucon, l'Empire et peut-être même Ashan de l'engeance de ce géant en armure !

Je pense que c'est idiot, mais je ne réfléchis pas et charge le colosse. Ce dernier rase ma tête avec son arme, car je me suis légèrement baissé dans ma course pour l'éviter. Ma tête arrive au niveau du milieu de la cuisse de mon adversaire. Et pourtant, je suis grand, il ne faut pas s'y tromper. J'assène un coup d'épée dans le mollet du géant et...

PAF ! L'impact me fait décoller. Il s'est débarrassé de moi d'un simple revers de la main. Aïe ! Je viens de m'écraser sur le sol comme une masse. Décidément, il est fort. J'ai mal. Ne me laissant pas le temps de récupérer, il s'approche et brandit son épée, avant de l'abattre dans ma direction. Pur réflexe, j'ai roulé sur le côté, mais l'arme s'est écrasée juste à côté de moi. On peut dire que j'ai vraiment eu chaud.

Je me relève et ai juste le temps de lever mon épée pour parer le coup de taille qui fuse vers moi. Enfin, parer, façon de parler. Atténuer le choc serait plus juste. En effet, je m'envole de nouveau au-dessus du donjon. J'atterris sur mes pieds au bord des créneaux, mais la vitesse que je n'ai pas perdue fait que je passe au travers du mur et que je tombe.


	36. Chapitre 36 : Destruction

_Disclaimer : HoMM et plein d'autres choses appartiennent à Ubisoft, c'est pas mon problème.  
_

 _Et la fin arrive vendredi ! Mais pas d'inquiétude, j'enchaînerai immédiatement sur le tome suivant, en espérant que ça prenne de l'ampleur avec le temps._

 **Chapitre 36 :**

 **Destruction**

Je suis pendu à mon bras, accroché à une gargouille, qui se trouvait par chance sur ma trajectoire. Maintenant, il faut que je trouve un moyen de ne pas détruire cette fragile statue, et de me hisser à nouveau sur le donjon. Avec la pluie de météores qui ne s'arrête pas, c'est un peu compliqué.

Il y a un choc. Une météorite a dû heurter le donjon. La gargouille craque. Il faut que je tente quelque chose, sinon je vais mourir. Il ne faut pas que je panique non plus.

Grâce à ma magie, je réussis à me soulever dans les airs et à rejoindre le donjon. Le titan a continué sa marche et presque atteint les escaliers. J'envoie un rayon glacé dans sa nuque, ce qui semble l'atteindre fortement. Peut-être que j'ai enfin trouvé un moyen de le vaincre. Mais là, je crois qu'il est un peu énervé, et il se retourne lentement, son regard enflammé – je viens de le remarquer – posé sur moi.

À partir de là, je ne comprends plus rien. Une lumière beaucoup plus forte qu'avant est émise par mon trou dans les nuages. Je suis aveuglé. J'aperçois la forme indistincte d'ailes dans le ciel. J'essaie de me concentrer sur le duel, des oiseaux ne sont pas bien intéressants. Un autre choc fait trembler le sol et je tombe par terre, déstabilisé.

C'est là que ça devient vraiment étrange. Je vois une paire de bottes atterrir devant moi, puis une autre, et encore une. Je lève les yeux et tombe sur... un ange ! Rien que ça ! L'un d'eux me tend la main, et je la saisis pour me relever. Deux ont des capuches et des armures presques sobres, mais le troisième, qui fait face au titan, est visage découvert et son armure rutilante prouve qu'il a sans doute un haut rang là d'où il vient. D'un coup, il dit :

\- Des démons attaquent Ashan, et en plus il faut que ce soit leur seigneur qui arrive le premier ? Non, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que nous te laisserons dominer ce monde !

Une voix métallique et ténébreuse, sans doute émise par le démon – Seigneur Démon ? qui dit :

\- Non, aujourd'hui, je te briserai, archange, tu mourras de ma lame !

Tout ceci devient un peu trop fort pour moi. L'adversaire que j'affrontais était en fait le Seigneur Démon, et là, un archange est venu m'aider, avec deux autres anges ! Je commence à avoir mal à la tête, là. Un des deux anges à côté de moi me dit alors :

\- Vous seul pouvez l'abattre ! Nous vous aiderons, mais vous devez porter le coup final !

Comment ça, moi seul ? C'est un archange, quand même ! Bon, là je crois que je peux sauver la situation, mais je me demande bien comment je vais réussir à atteindre le démon. L'archange et ses deux acolytes se sont jetés sur le seigneur démon. Sur ma gauche, je vois mes collègues généraux débouler de l'escalier... et rester bouche bée devant le combat phénoménal qui se déroule ici. Je cours jusqu'eux et dis :

\- Ils vous expliqueront sans doute, mais là on a pas le temps, il faut abattre ce démon !

Ils ont compris, et, malgré leurs multiples blessures, chargent le démon avec moi.

À partir d'ici, le combat fait rage : nous sommes huit contre un, mais malgré cet avantage certain, le démon réussit à nous tenir en respect – même les anges – et aucun d'entre nous ne réussit à trouver une ouverture dans son armure.

Après un autre coup de poing surpuissant encaissé et une dizaine de mètres parcourus en l'air, je tente une nouvelle stratégie. La pluie de météores continue et semble causer la panique en bas, mais je réussis, au prix d'un grand effort, à détourner la trajectoire des pierres. Au bout d'un moment, je place une sorte de champ de force autour de la cité, même si dévier chaque météore l'un après l'autre draine mon énergie, je peux encore tenir le coup.

Une dernière météorite s'écrase sur le bord du donjon, faisant tomber une partie de l'édifice sur la ville, et me faisant m'écrouler sur le sol. Une main par terre et l'autre dirigée vers le démon, j'envoie une onde glacée suivie d'une boule de feu. Il encaisse le coup, mais semble tout de même affaibli. Et moi, je n'ai pas perdu d'énergie. Je viens de découvrir quelque chose qui pourrait me sauver la vie : tout est chargé d'énergie ! Je viens de drainer légèrement celle du sol sous moi, mais il tient bon. C'est solide après tout. Toujours avec l'énergie du donjon, je fais s'effondrer le sol sous le Seigneur Démon, qui tombe d'un étage.

Je me relève et m'élance vers le trou que j'ai créé dans le sol. Une fois au bord, je saute de toutes mes forces et atteins le torse du démon. J'enfonce mon épée de toutes mes forces là où je suppose que se trouve son coeur – s'il en a un – et appuie comme un fou dans l'espoir d'achever mon adversaire.

Il reprend ses esprits et me frappe d'un revers de la main, ce qui me fait m'écraser sur une commode. Aïe.

S'il a vraiment un coeur, alors j'ai fait mouche, car il ne tente pas de retirer mon arme, ce qui le tuerait donc peut-être. Maintenant, il a un point faible, mais il va falloir réussir à l'exploiter !


	37. Chapitre 37 : Résolution

_Disclaimer : HoMM ne m'appartient pas, c'est à Ubisoft (encore heureux, vu ce que j'en fais^^)  
_

 _Et voilà la conclusion de ce tome 1 ! Épilogue (avec le prologue du tome 2) demain, et j'en profite pour vous inciter à me donner un avis sur le tome 1._

 **Chapitre 37 :**

 **Résolution**

Je m'élance vers l'escalier le plus proche pour remonter sur le haut du donjon. Le démon est déjà remonté et a recommencé à combattre mes compagnons, et les anges tentent vainement de le ralentir. Je cours vers le Seigneur Démon. J'arrive derrière lui à un moment où il se baisse pour frapper le sol et en profite.

Je saute sur le dos du démon dans l'espoir de réussir à reprendre mon arme. Je saute depuis sa tête jusque devant lui – un saut bien trop haut – et atterris devant lui. Je tire sur mon épée et elle revient un tout petit peu vers moi. Affaibli encore une fois, le démon tente de me balayer de son épée, mais celle de l'archange la stoppe, me permettant de finir de récupérer mon arme.

Dans la douleur, le Seigneur Démon rase le sol de son arme et atteint Glorund en plein torse. Ce dernier décolle et va s'écraser plus loin.

Là où mon épée était plantée, une lumière dorée brille abondamment. Je n'y prête pas attention et plante ma lame dans le trou du heaume pour les yeux. Le démon lâche un hurlement de rage et de douleur. Je reprends mon épée, le démon tombe au sol.

La lumière est émise par les deux trous que j'ai faits à travers son armure, et s'intensifie de plus en plus rapidement, perce à de plus en plus nombreux points de sa cuirasse. Son cri se fait de plus en plus fort, et on n'aperçoit plus qu'une forme indistincte et lumineuse à la place du démon...

Le cri atteint son apogée, la lumière devient réellement éblouissante... il explose.

Si je n'avais pas eu un réflexe étonnant et utilisé ma magie presque inconsciemment, deux de mes compagnons seraient tombés du donjon et se seraient écrasés sur la ville. Le sol est calciné autour d'une forme humaine. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour :

\- Arya !

Je me précipite vers le corps tandis que les autres constatent l'ampleur des dégâts. Mais je ne les vois plus, ne les entends plus. Je vérifie qu'elle est toujours en vie, et ressens un grand soulagement quand je comprends qu'elle n'est pas morte. Je la vois cligner des yeux. Elle inspire, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'embrasser. Tout est fini. La reine est morte, nous avons vaincu le Seigneur Démon, et Arya est toujours en vie... je crois que nous allons enfin pouvoir nous reposer.

Je me relève et vois que Godric et Christopher sont penchés sur Glorund qui gît toujours sur le sol. Je m'approche et constate qu'ils ont des larmes aux yeux. Je comprends pourquoi en voyant plus clairement mon ami par terre. Son plastron a été coupé en deux en plein milieu de son torse, et ses côtes fortement enfoncées... de plus, de nombreuses brûlures sont visibles, et je comprends.

Notre ami est mort. Un grand prix à payer pour la liberté d'Ashan. Un ange arrive derrière nous et dit :

\- C'était son destin. Il doit être heureux de vous avoir aidés à obtenir la victoire, là où il se trouve maintenant.

\- On ne peut rien faire pour le sauver ? demande Christopher

\- Non, mais pensez plutôt qu'il a fait un honorable sacrifice, vous serez peut-être un peu réconfortés.

Je me relève, dignement, et vois l'archange s'approcher de moi. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule droite, et annonce :

\- Vous avez obtenu une grande victoire, mais le Seigneur Démon ne peut être vaincu définitivement ici. D'ici quelques semaines, il reviendra en Sheogh et relancera des assauts sur Ashan.

\- Mais comment est-il arrivé ici ?

\- Votre amie a été utilisée pour servir de corps réceptacle pour le démon grâce à un rituel impie effectué par la reine. C'est ça qui vous a forcé à combattre le seigneur démon.

\- Donc j'ai dû avoir de la chance quand j'ai libéré Arya. Si je me rappelle bien les histoires que me racontaient mon père, ce genre de sortilège est difficile à défaire.

\- Il va falloir remettre la ville en état et choisir un nouveau dirigeant avant de faire quoi que ce soit contre les démons.

\- Et il faudra faire vite, me répond l'archange, car si vous voulez que la paix s'installe de nouveau en Ashan, il faudra abattre le Seigneur Démon sur son propre territoire, ainsi que tous ses alliés.

Personnellement, je pense que si on veut rallier le peuple à notre cause et atténuer le caractère urgent de la guerre, il faut donner un signe fort... un mariage, par exemple !


	38. Épilogue

_Disclaimer :_ _HoMM appartient à Ubisoft_ _  
_

 _Eeeet voilà la fiiin de ce tome 1. La vraie. À vous de la comprendre ou pas, mais ça pourrait aider pour la suite. Le tome 2 arrive bientôt !_

 **Épilogue**

Ils sont chez eux, dans une grande maison richement décorée. L'enfant lit un livre sur la chevalerie tranquillement, mais la mère est inquiète, même si elle ne le laisse pas voir à son fils.

On frappe à la porte. Le jeune garçon lève les yeux et regarde sa mère d'un air interrogatif. Elle va voir qui la demande. Ce sont les gardes de la reine, à en voir leur tenue rouge. Elle ne les laisse pas entrer et leur claque la porte au nez.

Elle va chercher son épée dans la cave. Son fils comprend que c'est un signal et la suit. Tandis qu'elle remonte, armée, lui ouvre une armoire, qui sert de sortie secrète, et qui donne derrière la maison. Il ne cherche pas à voir ce qui se passe chez lui, car il le sait très bien. Les gardes d'Isabel ont arrêté sa mère pour l'exécuter.

Les larmes aux yeux, il court dans la ville, une petite épée prise dans l'armurerie à la main. Il est prêt à toute éventualité dans la ville qu'il connaît par coeur, mais au-delà... il ne sait pas. Sa mère lui a dit de fuir si des gardes entraient, et c'est ce qu'il fait. Mais il ne veut pas penser à l'avenir sans sa mère. Difficile à concevoir quand on a onze ans.

Il arrive sur l'allée principale de la ville, mais un groupe de gardes le reconnaît et tente de l'attraper. Il est grand et fort pour son âge, mais en combat singulier, il ne ferait pas le poids face au moindre garde de la ville.

Il essaie donc de passer par une ruelle qu'il a l'habitude d'emprunter, mais un garde s'est posté au bout et l'attend. Le garçon essaie donc de passer en force et bouscule le garde. Il commence à s'essoufler, mais il ne doit pas flancher.

L'allée débouche sur une place, où aucun garde ne semble prêt à le laisser passer. L'un d'eux réussit à surprendre le jeune homme en lui faisant un croc-en-jambe. "Le lâche !" pense le garçon. Il essaie de se relever mais le garde en question l'attrape par les cheveux et le force à rester au sol. D'un coup, il frappe la tête du garçon contre le sol, l'assomant aussi sec.

Les gardes le croient mort, et le laissent là, hurlant que c'est ce qui arriverait à tous les traîtres envers l'Empire.

Une seule personne est révoltée contre cet acte. Le grand homme portant un tablier en cuir va voir le garçon dès que les gardes sont partis, et vérifie qu'il est vivant. Comme il l'est, il décide de le ramener chez lui pour s'en occuper jusqu'à son réveil, où il pourra le questionner.

Le lendemain, le garçon se réveille, couché dans un lit, et cherche à comprendre où il se trouve.

L'homme entre et commence à lui poser des questions, d'où il vient, pourquoi les gardes le poursuivaient. Mais il ne peut répondre à aucune question., car il ne se souvient de rien.


End file.
